Smash Brother Ranma: Old Version
by ClanCrusher
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma one half, I don't own Nintendo, I don't own that stupid announcers voice that starts the beginning of each and every match of Super Smash Brothers, I don't own the master hand, I don't own any characters that belong to that game. I could go on all day.

Smash Brother Ranma 

**Chapter 1- Ready… Fight!**

Ranma was not having a good day, big surprise. Scratch that, he was not having a good week. Well, it wasn't really his month either. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he had a good day ever since he brought his brand of chaos to Nerima.

The day had been going just like any other.

Get woken up by fat panda by being thrown out the window

Getting splashed by the old water lady on the way to school

Beating up True Blunder at the front gate

Get drained by Hinako in class when he falls asleep

Have lunch with Ukyo and try to kill Akane's cooking. Dodge Shampoo and Duck-Boy and any other errant suitors/rivals

Get into a fight with Hinako during class and try to touch her pressure points

Fight Ryoga after school and after beating him up get malleted by Akane into LEO for picking on 'Poor Ryoga'

Unfortunately for Ranma, today was slightly different. Underneath Ranma's confident aura there existed an aura that no one knew about. This aura was impossible to sense by all except for maybe the gods themselves (and the authors who already know what I'm talking about), and that aura was one of pure chaos.

The chaos aura that Ranma had made the impossible possible. Around it, chaos sprung forth and at irregular intervals the aura would flare and cause a major chaotic event. The first time it flared Ranma got his Jusenkyo curse.

The second time it flared Ranma had to battle Herb of the musk dynasty, pulling along all of NWC with it. The third time it flared, Ranma ended up facing off against Saffron. And unfortunately for him, today was another day when his aura made an unexpected flare.

As luck (or chaos) would have it Ranma was in LEO at the time and disappeared twinkling slightly as he disappeared into the horizon.

Darkness.

Ranma looked around again at where he landed. There was nothing but blackness.

He pulled himself into a standing position and looked at his unchanging surroundings. Then all of a sudden a voice rang out in the blackness accompanied by what sounded like a warning alarm.

"A NEW CHALLANGER APPROACHES!"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once all around Ranma. He had little time to ponder this however when a bright flash illuminated his surroundings and he found himself on a flat ground.

Ranma looked at his surroundings wondering just what the hell was going on. He appeared to be on a perfectly flat platform suspended in midair above a larger flat platform.

Looking down over the edge he stared into nothingness. He did not relish the thought of falling down there. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone on the platform.

Directly across from him was a figure clad in what appeared to be some type of orange armor or suit, the thing looked to be more machine than man.

Ranma tried talking to it, "Um, excuse but could you tell me where I am?" Great I sound like Ryoga thought Ranma.

The figure stood unmoving, its face invisible beneath the green visor. Ranma was about to ask another question when that same voice shouted…

"READY……..FIGHT!"

And with that the armored figure charged forward at Ranma.

A/N: I had this idea kicking around in my head for a while before I put it on paper. Please, tell me what you think about it for I cannot survive without the readers opinions. Oh and one more thing, if you cant tell what I'm crossing over with this story then you really need to get a gamecube. That's all.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm to tired to make up a disclaimer so just imagine that I put something here that would give you a few laughs. Oh and if anyone was wondering, Ranma is just about to finish his senior year in high school.

Smash Brother Ranma 

**Chapter 2- Man vs. Machine?**

The figure stood unmoving, its face invisible beneath the green visor. Ranma was about to ask another question when that same voice shouted…

"READY……..FIGHT!"

And with that the armored figure charged forward at Ranma.

It was only Ranma's reflexes that had been pounded into him over thirteen years of pure martial hell that saved Ranma from getting his face caved in.

He jumped over the figure as it charged at him and kicked it in the back before landing on the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea? I only wanted…"

He was cut off when the figure pointed its arm at him, but instead of a hand there was a metal sphere where half of the arm should have been. Ranma didn't have time to look at it for long as a missile shot out of it.

Ranma jumped out of the way of the missile and did a series of flips, taking him to the opposite end of the perfectly flat platform they were on. He took a fighting stance and addressed his opponent.

"I don't know who you are but if you want a fight, you got it!"

The figure didn't respond but a ball of blue energy gathered in front of the gun-arm that the person had. Ranma charged forward this time intending to initiate the combat at close range, seeing as how the person was firing off ranged attacks.

Ranma found that person, or thing, was rather good at close range combat. The gun was now issuing forth a stream flames that Ranma was finding hard to dodge. All of his counter attacks were doing little against the hard armor that this… 'thing' had.

His biggest surprise however, came when the thing crouched down under one of his punches and curled into an impossibly tiny ball that rolled right under his legs and reforming into the thing that he had been fighting behind him.

Ranma heard a beeping noise and involuntarily looked down to find a sphere with a red dot on it right under his legs. Then it exploded.

Somewhere Else…

The Smash Brothers attentions were all on the TV. Samus had been scheduled to fight against Zelda today but instead a new person had appeared out of the blue. Although it wasn't completely unexpected, a new entrant hadn't been made in about a year after Mewtwo had come along with his Pokemon to fight in the SB arena.

"Does anyone know who the new guy is?" asked Marth.

"Never seen him before. Doesn't look like a bad fighter though." Roy returned his attention to the TV where they saw Ranma launch a fist into the bounty hunters chest, knocking her back a ways.

"What did Master Hand say about it?" asked Fox.

"Cant say," said Falco who was sitting next to fox, "When I got near the office I heard him screaming and yelling something about a 'Chaos Factor' or something."

"Yeah I was there," said Link, "I don't think he's been this mad since the time Hyrule Temple was turned into the Hyrule Ruins during the last Trifoce Brawl."

"Heh, now THAT was a fight," said Ganondorf, reminiscing back to the battle.

"So who's winning right now?" asked Mario who had just come from the locker room.

"Close game." Said Fox, "There both around 130 damage, mostly small stuff so far. No ones gotten a decent attack in yet."

Ranma rolled out of the way as the thing jumped over him and rolled in and out of a ball in midair, leaving another bomb directly above where his head once was. He turned around and charged at where the figure was set to land, placing a kick right into its back. The thing flew a few meters away but quickly got up again.

Ranma knew that if he kept his distance he would have to deal with the projectiles coming from the gun-arm. He ran forward again to engage the enemy up close and was surprised when the figure raised the gun-arm above its head and brought it down in a forward motion.

Ranma threw himself to the side to dodge the missile that he knew would be coming from the gun but this time it wasn't a missile.

Instead a blue stream of energy issued forth from the gun straight at Ranma who instinctively brought up his hands to block. He got a shock as the thing latched on to his arm and pulled him towards the machine.

The thing took the opportunity to ram its fist into his chest repeated times while Ranma was struggling to remove the grappling hook from his arm. He did get his release however, once it threw him to the ground.

Ranma immediately rolled backwards while getting off the ground. Quickly assessing his damage, Ranma didn't like what he found. He was aching in several spots and had some minor burns from the weaponry the person packed. His opponent, he assumed was human, because it too had also started to slow, even if only slightly.

He had to finish this, and finish it quick, otherwise it would probably blow up in his face. Drawing upon his life energy Ranma called forth his confidence and let it flow into his hands. The person saw this and charged forward intending to interrupt him but Ranma jumped out of the way, still charging.

Finally he let the blast loose and watch satisfied as it hit the person before s/he could get out of the way. Ranma gave a sigh of relief and slumped to his knees as he saw him/her fly off the stage. The sigh quickly turned into a groan as the person righted him/herself in midair and spin forward in a rapid blur, carrying him/herself back onto the stage.

Ranma ran up to person again, fighting it at close range so s/he wouldn't be able to utilize her superior ranged weaponry against him. After exchanging a few more blows, the person jumped over him and began charging up another mega blast.

Finding his center and drawing on his confidence Ranma began to charge up one of his own blasts, matching the other persons blast size for size. Just when the energy of both people hit their peak they released them directly at eachother.

The explosion covered nearly the whole arena.

Samus breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the man she had been fighting get engulfed in the explosion. With his amount of damage there was no way he could still have been on the stage. It had been a hard fight but she had finally won. She waited for a few seconds to hear the announcer say that the match was over.

It was in this moment that the man came charging out of the smokescreen. Samus desperately tried to fire off another missile but he just ducked under it and delivered an uppercut to her chin.

Ranma watched in satisfaction as the person disappeared into LEO, twinkling in the distance. Satisfied that the person wasn't coming back Ranma slumped to his knees in sheer exhaustion.

All of a sudden, the mysterious voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time shouted, "GAME!"

Ranma looked to the ground and saw a blue circle surrounding him. Before he could say so much as, "What the…" he was transported out of the arena.

He found himself in a locker room surrounded by people. He could hear some of them asking him questions but he couldn't seem to concentrate on their words. Adrenaline is a wonderful thing. It simulates the body into performing feats that would otherwise be impossible. Unfortunately when it runs out, it leaves you as weak as a child.

Ranma was about to fall over from fatigue when an arm grabbed his shoulder steadying him, "Steady there. You took quite a beating out there."

Ranma turned around to face a person in a green tunic with pointed ears looking back at him.

"What's your name?" the man in green asked him.

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma mumbled almost incoherently.

"Names Link. Master Hand's given you a room. He says he wants to talk to you when you wake up."

Ranma nodded almost automatically not comprehending what Link was saying. Link left the other guys in the locker room and led Ranma through a series of hallways to a bedroom.

If Ranma had been in a better condition from his last fight he might of asked where he was, or what had happened, or why people were attacking him out of the blue.

However, Ranma's mind told him that had to wait until after he had slept, and so without another thought, Ranma slept.

A/N: Another chapter completed. For those of you complaining about the length, they will get longer. Don't worry. As for right now, please keep sending your comments, criticism, flames, suggestions, ideas, pairing votes, whatever. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Capt. Falcon, Ganondorf, Falco, Fox, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Roy, Link, Young Link, Zelda, Shiek, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Ness or Yoshi, and if I have to do this every frekin chapter I'm gonna scream!

For what was probably the first time in Ranma's life, he woke up on his own. No pandas, no water, no mallets or anything.

'Yesterday had to be a dream. There was no way that I could have been transported to another dimension and got into a fight with a person named Samus.' He thought to himself.

Sitting up on his bed Ranma looked around. Not his room.

'Ok so maybe it wasn't a dream but where am I?'

Just then the door to the room he was in opened and in stepped a guy with a green tunic on. Ranma immediately jumped out of his bed and got into a stance.

"Glad to see your so full of pep this morning," grumbled the green clad man ignoring his combat stance. He was obviously not a morning person.

"Who are you?" asked Ranma not relaxing his stance.

"Link. I'm the one who had to practically carry you to this room when Samus gave you your beating."

Ranma thought for a moment and was able to recall a fuzzy image of yesterday when he had finished his fight, "Oh yeah, I remember." He looked around for a bit and asked the next question that came to mind, "Where am I anyway?"

"Smash headquarters." He responded while walking over to the bed adjacent to Ranma's.

"Oh." Said Ranma, "Where's that?"

"Somewhere in a parallel universe or alternate dimension or something like that. I cant remember." He pulled out a sports bag from under his bed and started removing several weapons.

"How did I get here?" asked Ranma after watching Link equip his weapons which included a sword, bow, boomerang, and some sort of metal contraption that looked like a small harpoon.

"There's the million dollar question," said Link strapping his shield to his back, "Everyone wants to know what universe your from but only Master Hand knows and he aint telling."

"Oh, I'm from Nerima."

"Never heard of it," said Link shrugging, "Anyway, Master Hand wants to talk with you and I'm supposed to take you there so come on."

Ranma shrugged and followed Link out of the room and into a hallway, down a flight of steps, and into an elevator. Link pulled out an ID card and inserted it into one of the slots, then he pressed one of the elevator buttons. A slot opened up to reveal a keypad on which Link typed in a few numbers.

A voice came over a speaker Ranma hadn't noticed before, "What do you need Link?" asked a male voice.

"Bringing Ranma up to you office sir." Link replied neutrally.

"Very well then." The elevator rose up so suddenly, almost making Ranma loose his footing. Link just stood there unfazed.

There was a loud DING followed by a voice saying "Floor 70" and then the elevator door opened into another hallway with a single door at the end.

"So, who exactly is 'Master Hand?'" asked Ranma.

"The big boss of Smash Inc. He's the one that set up this tournament in the first place. Although he said that he had some help from this company called nintender or something like that."

They reached the end of the hallway where the single door was, with a gold nameplate that had the words 'Master Hand' inscribed on it.

Ranma entered first followed by Link. The office was very plain, consisting of a few chairs placed in a semi-circle around a desk. At the desk sat Master Hand, reading a newspaper that obscured his person besides two white gloves that were holding the paper.

Link cleared his throat loudly, getting Hand's attention. Without putting the paper down he spoke, "Thank you Link, that will be all. I believe you have a match with Ness on Yoshi's Island."

Link nodded his head, "Of course sir." Then he left the room.

After the door had closed Master Hand put the paper down and Ranma got his first good look at the person behind the paper, or what was supposed to be a person.

Up to the neck he looked normal enough, wearing a black suit and white gloves, but instead of a head there was just a black sphere that vaguely resembled a human head. The only part of his entire body that wasn't black were the whit gloves that were on his hands.

Master Hand ignored Ranma's staring, choosing instead to look at a folder that had appeared on his desk.

"Ranma Saotome, age 19, recent graduate from Furinkan High School."

Ranma got out of his shock and paid attention to what he was saying.

"Son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, taken on a 10 year training trip at the age of six…"

Ranma stared, fascinated that this man knew his whole history with him only being there one day. The man was basically repeating all of the stuff that he already knew, but suddenly he started talking about things that he had no idea of.

"Engaged 23 times to various females and once to one male after receiving your curse in China."

Ranma looked up, shocked, "23 TIMES!"

There was no change in Master Hand's tone of voice, "Correct. And one male."

"MALE? WHO?"

"One Tatewaki Kuno, age 20 for 1,000,000 yen and a clean bar tab by Genma Saotome."

'Well that explains a few things' thought Ranma miserably, out loud, "So who are the other lucky females?"

"Besides the ones you already know, you are engaged to 6 sailor senshi for various food items and shelter, Nuku Nuku for an illegal passport, Videl for training under and defeating Hercule, Demon Etna of the netherworld arranged by King Kircheskvoy, Angle Trainee Flonne arranged by the Seraph himself, Kodachi Kuno who also paid Genma a large sum of money…"

Ranma's jaw was on the floor again. He knew that Genma had engaged him way more times than was proper but this was insanity.

Meanwhile Master Hand continued his dialogue as if oblivious to everything else, "Lucia the devil hunter arranged by her grandmother, Gina Diggers arranged by Theo for a single gold piece, Shion Uzuki for a plane ticket, Rikku arranged by Cid for being a stowaway on his airship, Kairi for a boat ticket when you were stuck on Destiny Island, Kagome Higurashi for several scrolls detailing demon banishing, Rosaline the mage arranged by Lord Yago, and finally the sorceress twins Dawn and Eve for a guide out of Xanth."

Ranma just stared at Master Hand, open mouthed. He had assumed that there were more fiancés that he hadn't met that were arranged by Genma but this was way out of line, even for him.

Master Hand finally put the folder away under his desk and folded his hands.

"However that is in the past now. I don't think any of those people will be able to find you here."

Ranma finally shook himself out of his shock, "Uh… I've been meaning to ask you thins for a while, where exactly am I?"

"Right now you are in my office," Ranma shot him a dirty look, "But for now you can think of this as an alternate world of sorts. Many notable fighters from various worlds and universes come here regularly to engage in friendly combat and to occasionally compete in tournaments."

"So how did I get here?"

"Apparently when your 'lovely fiancée' Akane Tendo used her trademark Mallet of Doom on you, you were knocked onto one of the angel platforms used to transport fighters to their respective arenas."

'And now for the million dollar question,' thought Ranma, "Can you send me back to my homeworld?"

"Yes I can," seeing Ranma about to speak up he held up his hand, "Wait. Let me ask you a question, and I want you to think carefully about it to."

"Okay, I'm listening." Said Ranma grudgingly.

"I could send you back right now and you can go back to your daily life, constantly fighting rivals and dodging fiancées, or you could stay here."

"Why would I want to stay here?" asked Ranma, although he knew the answer already.

"Well, you could compete in battles here to your hearts content, all you can eat, free room and board…"

Master Hand could tell Ranma was weakening and he pressed his attack, "You wouldn't have to deal with any of the fiancés or rivals and finally, there is a tournament coming up in about a year and the prize is anything that you want, within some limitations of course."

Ranma was about to accept but then something occurred to him. Living with Nabiki for 4 years taught him to be wary of deals that seemed to good to be true.

"So what do you get out of this?" asked Ranma suspiciously.

"The arena needs some new blood," Master Hand replied, "We have about 25 regular entries here at the tournament, we need some new blood."

"Makes sense," mused Ranma.

"Also," he continued, "You may not know it but you have one of the biggest chaos auras that I've ever seen. With you around here things are going to get very interesting soon and its been quite boring around here lately."

Ranma thought carefully about the deal (shocking isn't it?). He didn't think that Master Hand had any reason to lie to him and it was true that he could make even the most peaceful places chaotic by his mere presence.

On the other hand, if he refused, what did he have to look forward to? A loveless marrige with Akane? Finally getting nailed by a love potion? The other fiancées that he hadn't met with?

"Alright then, I'm in."

A/N: I swear, they'll get longer and more interesting. Bare with me here, this was a plot builder. On another note, 10 bonus points to the person who can tell me where all of the names of Ranma's fiancées come from. Hint: Dawn and Eve come from a well known book series by Piers Anthony. Anyway, please review for I cannot live without them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Muahahaha! I own Super Smash Brothers and nothing anyone says can make me think any differently! And for your chapter tonight, I will be typing with my nose, seeing as I am in a straightjacket.

Ranma thought carefully about the deal (shocking isn't it?). He didn't think that Master Hand had any reason to lie to him and it was true that he could make even the most peaceful places chaotic by his mere presence.

On the other hand, if he refused, what did he have to look forward to? A loveless marrige with Akane? Finally getting nailed by a love potion? The other fiancées that he hadn't met with?

"Alright then, I'm in."

Although Master Hand's face was invisible Ranma could have sworn he had smiled.

"Excellent!" he said, "Very well, just sign this contract," he pulled out a piece of paper from nowhere and handed it to him and Ranma signed it.

Master Hand put his glove to his chin in thought for a second, "Lets see, your bunkmate will be Link. I'm afraid he's the only one who can put up with your snoring."

"Okay," Ranma agreed, Link seemed like a nice enough person.

"You also need to have someone show you around," he waved his hand over a section on his desk and a monitor appeared in the air, "Ah, I believe that Bowser has finished his fight with Falco."

"Yes sir."

Master Hand waved him off, "No need for that, you can just call me Mr. Hand," he tossed him a key card which he reflexively caught, "That will give you access to all of the dueling arenas and dormitories, please try and keep you fighting confined to the arenas."

"Of course," said Ranma, "Say, why do they call you Master Hand anyway?"

Instead of responding Master Hand lowered his guards on his ki. Ranma looked him over in shock.

His body had absolutely no energy coming from it whatsoever, but his hands had an enormous aura that was almost blinding to the eye. After a few seconds the aura died down as Master Hand reinstated his guards.

"That's why," he said simply, "Bowser is waiting for you on the 1st floor. Good day."

Ranma knew a dismissal when he heard one and left the room.

Bowser was a unique character, to say the least. He looked like an overgrown turtle with spikes on his shell and horns on his head. In place of the appendages that turtles usually had, Bowser had clawed hands and feet, making him look more like a turtle/dinosaur hybrid.

"A pleasure to meet you Ranma Saotome," said Bowser in a deep voice as Ranma stepped out of the elevator and into the hall, "Names Bowser." He offered a claw and Ranma shook it.

"Ranma Saotome, likewise," responded Ranma.

Bowser started slowly walking down the hall with Ranma following behind him.

"You made quite an impression with your last fight, I hear that most of the fighters are eager to challenge you now, and I believe Samus wants a rematch." Mentioned Bowser.

Bowser led Ranma through a set of double doors and into a lunch room, "This is the mess hall. They have a variety of food for people of all races." He explained.

Indeed, there were a few 'different' people sitting there right now, including a fox, a monkey and a round pink blob.

The fox called over to them, "Hey Bowser, how'd the fight with Zelda go?"

"Meh, not very good," grumbled Bowser, "Knocked me straight into Bonsai Bill."

Ranma noticed the three people at the table wince in sympathy, "Oh well, bad things happen sometimes."

The fox noticed Bowser's companion, "Hey, you must be the new guy Master Hand told us about. I'm Fox." He offered a paw which Ranma accepted.

"Ranma Saotome," he offered.

"I saw your performance in the arena, can't wait to face off against you," he gestured to his companions, "That's DK, short for Donkey Kong," he said pointing to the ape who grunted in reply, "and that's Kriby." He finished pointing to the pink ball with a face.

"They don't talk much but they're good fighters." Explained Bowser.

"Ahh." Ranma's extended stay in Nerima had taught him the hard way about underestimating opponents. Even though they didn't look like much they were probably adept fighters.

"Allright boys, here's your food.

Ranma watched as several chefs came out bearing armfuls of food. He noticed Kirby get wide eyed and give a sound of delight. As soon as the plates were set down, Kirby promptly opened his mouth and sucked in the entire contents of what was on the table.

Ranma stared open mouthed as Kirby wiped off his face on the tablecloth. Bowser gave a deep chuckle.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually."

Kirby burped and a fork flew out of his mouth.

After leaving the mess hall Bowser took Ranma to the elevator once again. This time they stepped out into a factory like place where several assembly lines were putting together various items, helped along by several people (or at least he assumed they were somewhat human) that looked like toadstools.

"This is our item room. During the fights that Master Hand conducts various items will appear seemingly out of midair into the arena to help you." Explained his guide.

Ranma looked over the weapons, there were some things he recognized like beam swords and baseball bats but most of the things were completely alien to him, such as the red and white balls, walking bombs and… mushrooms with eyes?

"What's this?" he asked curiously, picking up one of the red and white balls.

"That's a poke-ball," said Bowser, "Every time you throw one a random pokemon comes out to help you for a short time. Depending on who comes out, it could change the outcome of the battle."

Interested, Ranma casually threw the poke-ball to the ground and out came…

"BLASTOISE!"

A blue pokemon with, what seemed to be, cannons on his back appeared in a bright flash of light. It strangely resembled a turtle, except it was about 50 times bigger then any turtle he ever met.

Ranma only had a second to think about this when the thing turned the giant cannons on his back towards Ranma and let forth a huge stream of high pressured water.

Normally, Ranma would have been able to dodge such an obvious attack but there were several things to consider…

1. Ranma did not know what pokemon were so he was not expecting it.

2. He thought that the pokemon was going to help him, not harm him.

3. His water magnet curse probably had something to do with it.

4. Master Hand was in his office laughing his ass off.

5. There is no number 5.

6. Ryoga was in Italy.

7. See number 5.

So in the end, Ranma got hit with the water and was blasted back. Unfortunately it did not stop at this.

When Ranma got hit he was knocked into a shelf that had several green shells on it. The shelf didn't topple over but it did knock several shells off.

Unfortunately one of the shells was knocked onto the conveyer belt that held a number of poke-balls.

Unfortunatelier, (don't use that word in school kids) this caused all of the balls to fall to the floor and activate releasing every single one of the pokemon.

Unfortunateliest, all of the pokemon began to release their special attacks inside the factory. All of the workers were desperately trying to get towards the emergency exits as the place was reduced to rubble in the space of a few seconds. A big black bear-like pokemon came out of one of the balls and had destroyed the roof and made a big crater in the floor while several birds released insanely powerful attacks charged with energy.

It seemed like it would never end until all of a sudden a loud voice rang clearly in all of their minds.

-STOP-

Everything went still in a few seconds. Despite all of the noise being generated by the destruction the voice was clear. Everything was still, except for a fish that was still flopping around on the ground.

A purple and pink pokemon with a long tail had appeared, standing on top of one of the broken, but still standing, machines.

-Who is responsible for this mess?- said the creature. He did not speak out loud, rather he spoke directly into their minds.

The pokemon gathered there all looked nervously at one another for a few seconds. No one said anything.

-Well?- the thing asked, crossing his arms.

Suddenly a fist broke through a pile of stone and wood and out crawled a slightly bruised and winded Ranma in female form. Slowly she raised her hand at the creature on the broken machine.

"Hi I'm Ranma, sorry about this."

Meanwhile, approximately 65 floors up, Master Hand was watching the proceedings on another one of his view screens. As he watched the carnage he did something he thought he was incapable of.

He laughed.

Not a cold, cruel, menacing laugh that he usually started his fights with but a laugh that was full of joy and merriment. If anyone who had known him for a while had seen him then, they would have been seriously disturbed. People like him simply did not have humor as a part of their jobs these days.

'Ranma Saotome,' he silently mused to himself, 'I knew I made a good choice keeping you here.'

Still chuckling quietly to himself Master Hand pressed the record button.

Bowser blinked. And he blinked again. But no matter how many times he blinked there was still a red headed girl standing in front of him where the boy had been a few seconds ago.

"Care to explain?" he asked gruffly.

Ranma let out a small sigh and sat down on the damaged floor, "You may as well get yourselves comfortable, this is going to be a long story."

Mewtwo could have just pried into her mind and got the answer but spending a couple years at SSB headquarters kinda mellowed even the villains out a little bit. He hopped off the machine and sat down next to Ranma while Bowser sat down as best he could.

"First, I believe introductions are in order?" questioned Bowser.

-Very well then, my name is Mewtwo- said the pink and purple thing, -I am also a Pokemon but with human instincts and thoughts.-

"Ranma Saotome, the new recruit." Replied Ranma.

-Forgive me if I am wrong but I believed the new human to be a man, or he was that way when he fought Samus-

Ranma took a long breath and started the story of Jusenkyo and the cursed springs. When he was finished everyone, including the pokemon who were listening as well, were shocked into silence.

-I believe that explains a few things- commented Mewtwo finally. Ranma saw him concentrate for a second and then some of the water that remained on the ground flowed into his hand and took on a ball form.

-Bowser if you would?-

Bowser seemed to understand and opened his mouth, releasing a small stream of flames that heated the water up. With a flick of his hand (or whatever Mewtwo calls that appendage) he sent the water ball into Ranma, transforming him into a male.

Ranma looked on the two with newfound respect, "Neat trick, how'd ya do it?"

-My psychic powers allow me to do many things- said Mewtwo simply.

"My fire is hereditary." Put in Bowser.

"Ah, well, thanks anyways," Ranma bowed respectfully before turning to Bowser, "I think we should get going."

Mewtwo looked at the retreating figures. He knew Ranma hadn't told the whole story, it seemed like he was even reluctant to tell them about Jusenkyo. Normally Mewtwo wouldn't have cared about humans whatsoever, but after he had joined SSB, he looked upon humans with a whole new level of respect. Getting kicked into the stratosphere several times would do that.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he silently went into Ranma's mind. He watched as images of Jusenkyo flashed to the surface and pried a bit deeper. He was then pelted with various images of females and a fat man in a white gi. Finally he came to a stop. Ranma had imposed a self built barrier there and it was almost impossible to continue. Using his powers he carved a small hole in the barrier to see what he had blocked off.

Back in the real world Mewtwo fell to his hands and knees. The darkness in Ranma's mind was too much even for him to handle. Ranma and Bowser were about to leave when a psychic message stopped them.

-Wait human- They turned around to see Mewtwo holding his hand to his head and panting.

"I have a name you know." Grumbled Ranma as he turned around.

Mewtwo acted like he didn't hear him –What is this darkness that plagues your mind? I have never seen it in a human before.-

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Mewtwo moved forward, floating a few inches off the ground. Ranma felt a tingling sensation in his head as Mewtwo once more accessed his mind.

-There is a part of your mind that is sealed off from the rest, what is it?-

Ranma suddenly remember the Neko-Ken, "Oh… uh, its nothing you need to worry about, just another thing my stupid father did." He turned around to leave again but Mewtwo stopped him.

-Wait. It is unhealthy to leave such a part of you mind in turmoil like that. Over time the darkness could consume your entire mind.-

Ranma paled at this. What if he got locked into the Neko-Ken permanently? So once again he sat down on the floor and started explaining about the "Legendary Cat Fist."

After the explanation…

Bowser had been through a lot in his years of invading the mushroom kingdom and he had kidnapped people (mostly princess peach) several times but this was beyond even him. Even during the super villain rally they held once a year, he had never known anyone who was that cruel.

Mewtwo was in a different state of mind. He was telling the truth when he said that the darkness could overwhelm him and if what Ranma was saying was true, then that dark spot had been there for 12 years, kept at bay by this human. However, he could not hold it forever, sooner or later he wouldn't go out of his 'feral state' as he called it. It had to be fixed now.

-Human, I don't believe that I will be able to fix this alone.- casually gesturing with one hand, Mewtwo caused one of the pokemon to appear out of its ball (they had all been recalled after Ranma's first story). With a loud "Chansey!" Ranma witnessed a big pink pokemon with an egg in its pouch appear.

-Please fetch me the _'special' _pokeball please.-

The pokemon waddled off and returned momentarily with another pokeball, except this one was gold and blue instead of red and white.

Mewtwo picked up the ball in his hand and sent a telepathic message that Ranma just barely caught, -Sister, I have need of you now.-

The pokeball was dropped to the ground and out came another pink pokemon.

"Mew!"

This pokemon looked a lot like Mewtwo except it was shorter and thinner than Mewtwo.

-Allow me to introduce my sister, Mew.- explained Mewtwo.

3 hours later…

Ranma finally staggered out of the factory room, leaning on Bowser for support. It felt like someone had taken a stick and stirred his brain around in his head. Mew and Mewtwo had worked nonstop, doing their best to remove the Neko-Ken from Ranma's mind. In the end they had finally done it though.

Both psychic pokemon were shocked when Ranma was able to stand up after someone had been in his mind as long as they were. Ranma was just relieved that the Neko-Ken was finally abolished, Mew had informed him afterwards that if they had waited a week longer then he would have been beyond help.

Ranma shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized Bowser was speaking to him, "So what did you think of the factory?"

"Not to bad," said Ranma groggily, "Kind hoped I would get a couple days to settle in before I started destroying things."

"No worries, it wasn't the first time it's happened and it wont be the last."

"Its happened before?" asked Ranma, shocked.

"Yeah, someone lit one of the walking bomb fuses and started a chain reaction with all the others. Although I have to admit, you certainly have more style."

The rest of the tour was uneventful, consisting of the training rooms and sleeping quarters. Afterwards Bowser led him back to the cafeteria where dinner was underway.

Ranma looked around at the different tables, there were several people eating dinner here that he hadn't seen the first time.

"Hey Bowser, over here!"

"See you latter Ranma," said Bowser as he walked over to a table where Mario and Luigi were sitting.

Ranma stood in place for a few seconds uncertainly before he was called, "Hey Ranma! Over here."

He looked around and spotted Link beckoning him over to a table.

"So I heard you got the grand tour today." Said Link as he sat down.

"I heard that you destroyed the item factory." Said a man with blue hair.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" protested Ranma.

Another man with brown hair spoke up, "Ahh, don't worry about it. That place gets destroyed on a regular basis."

The blue haired one spoke again, "Oh by the way, I'm Marth and this is Roy."

"Ranma Saotome," he had done away with the Anything Goes Title long ago. He didn't think it was important here.

"Cant wait to meet you in the arena tomorrow, everybody wants a piece of the new guy."

"I think I can manage," said Ranma, a bit of his ego returning.

"I don't know. You see some pretty strange stuff here that you cant find anywhere else."

"I doubt I could be surprised by much these days."

"I bet there's an interesting story behind those words," put in Roy.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Alright then, tell us." Said Marth.

"Okay fine. But you probably wont believe me. I'd say that my chaotic life all started with a little place in China known as Jusenkyo…"

After the explanation, everyone at the table was staring at Ranma. Shape-shifting springs were a new one to even them.

"Forgive me for saying this but that seems pretty unlikely." Said Link.

Marth didn't say anything for a bit but then he picked up a glass of water, "May I?" he asked.

Ranma was caught slightly off guard. Someone was actually asking his permission?

"Sure go ahead," he said finally, "You always have to see it once to believe it."

Marth splashed the water onto Ranma who felt the familiar change come over his body.

Ranma was surprised at their reactions, or lack thereof. A few of the faces were surprised but most of them showed only acceptance.

"Well its pretty strange but its not worst I've ever seen." Commented Roy after a while.

"Huh?"

"Well take this for example, Zelda here," he gestured to a woman who had sat down on the other side of Link, "Transforms from a perfect lady to a tomboy constantly."

He was silenced when a chain hit him on the back of the head, "I told you not to call me that!" yelled Zelda.

"Alright alright, sorry geeze," he then mumbled under his breath loud enough for Zelda to hear, "tomboy."

The chain hit him on the back of the head again but Ranma noticed that Zelda wasn't hitting him nearly as hard as Akane did and everyone at the table was smiling. It seemed like a natural occurrence.

'Man if only Akane could have taken a joke that well' Ranma thought to himself.

"Hey don't forget that the last person who beat Master Hand won by sleeping him to death (1)" put in Marth.

"Now there's a move that I could probably agree with," Commented Ranma casually. He was met with a few chuckles.

His table mates began talking about news on their home-worlds and various interesting fights when they were interrupted by a loud growling sound.

"Heh heh, sorry about that," said Ranma sheepishly, a few of the other tables were looking over at their table to see what caused the noise, "When's dinner anyways?"

"Oh Master Hand usually comes once everyone is here and talks a bit. Shouldn't be long now."

After waiting a few more minutes 4 people entered through the doorway and sat down. Shortly afterward Master Hand himself came through the doors and stood upon a makeshift stage. Conjuring a microphone he started speaking to the crowd who gave him rapt attention.

"To all you new SSB contenders, welcome! To all of you SSB veterans, welcome back for another year of SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!"

This announcement was met with several cheers, growls, and other such calls depending on what race the person was.

"Before we partake of our meal I would like to take the time to introduce you to our newest SSB contender, Ranma Saotome please stand up."

Ranma sat there dumbly for a moment before he was pushed up by Link and Zelda. A spotlight immediately centered on him.

"I expect all of you to be on your toes folks, because we now have the Chaos Factor in our midst. You can expect things to get a little more lively around here, so always be prepared for new challengers."

A few more cheers followed this statement and Ranma sat back down.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, in celebration of our 10 year anniversary, we are going to hold the very first Double Battle Tournament, alongside the Single Battle Tournament."

Ranma heard several people talking amongst themselves as they discussed the coming fight.

"Finally, for the people who win the doubles tournament, they will both get the honor of having ANYTHING THEY WANT! Within reason of course." He added as an afterthought.

Ranma sat there motionless, but inside his head was racing. If he won the doubles tournament then he could get rid of his curse! It was better then he could have hopped for!

All around people were thinking of what they could get if they won the tournament.

Gannondorf- If I win then maybe I can get my own Tri-Force!

Link- If I win then I can restore Hyrule Castel!

Fox- The state of the art spaceship technology is within my grasp!

DK- Bananabananabananabananabananabananabananabananabanana…

Bowser- Just for once, I'd like some minions that cant be killed by getting jumped on.

Mewtwo- Maybe I can get a safe haven for some Pokemon.

Pikachu- Pikapiaka chuuuuuuu!

Etc. Etc. Etc.

Master Hand waited until the talk died down before speaking again, "The tournament will begin in one months time. Make sure to practice all you can and size up your new opponents. Without further ado, dig in."

And with that, the chefs exited from the kitchen and began to serve the food. Everyone at Ranma's table was treated to the sight of the Saotome speed eating technique before shrugging and joining in themselves, starting a furious food battle.

'Well,' thought Ranma while he was eating/battling, 'I get free room and board, all I can eat, new opponents, and time off from all the craziness of Nerima. Its like I'm in heaven.' Cheerful for the first time in a long time Ranma redoubled his efforts at trying to take food away from his opponents.

(1) I'm referring to Jigglypuffs 'sleep' ability here. It is surprisingly one of the more powerful moves in the SSB game.

A/N: Ahh, another chapter finally done. For all of you who complained about the long wait, you can blame my school for it. Finally the results from last chapters question, not one of you got it. Some of you came pretty close to the answer (Dark1 Ultimante, Dragon Man 180) but the closest one was Xtor49 who only missed two.

I have decided that the first person who can review me the correct answers will have all of their votes in future polls count for 4 instead of 1. Good luck.

And now for the hints:

Etna and Flonne are from a Playstation 2 game featuring a kid named Laharl.

Rikku is from the only Final Fantasy Game that has two parts to it.

Remember to send your reviews, until next time then.

Finally, If Law-Kun is reading this, please update Lost and Found!

Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Meh.

A/N: First off, my congratulations go to Ace, the first person who responded with all of the fiancées original worlds/games. For those of you who were curious, here are the answers:

1-6) The six Sailor Senshi: Sailor Moon (Duh!)

7) Nuku Nuku: Nuku Nuku

8) Videl: Dragon Ball Z

9) Demoness Etna: Disgaea Hour of Darkness

10) Angel Trainee Flonne: Disgaea Hour of Darkness

11) Lucia the Devil Hunter: Devil May Cry 2

12) Gina Diggers: Gold Diggers

13) Shion Uzuki: Xenosaga Series

14) Rikku: Final Fantasy X and X-2

15) Kairi: Kingdom Hearts (And I don't think Sora is gay either)

16) Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha

17) Rosaline the Mage: Summoner

18-19) Dawn and Eve: The Xanth Series

20-23) NWC including the Kuno siblings

And now that the answers are revealed, it is time for the first poll. Which series should appear first?

Disgaea Hour of Darkness

Final Fantasy X or X-2

Kingdom Hearts (May include other Squaresoft characters )

NWC (This wont be pretty)

Please cast your votes with your reviews. And now, on with the story.

Telepathic thoughts 

"RANMA!"

"Gah!"

Quickly he jumped out of bed in a fighting stance, eyes alert and ready, taking in his surroundings. He was ready to act at a moments notice and take out the threat like a machine.

"Your really high strung you know that?" commented Link who was back at his own bed getting his things.

"Sorry," said Ranma sheepishly, "It's a force of habit."

"I'll bet. Being woken up every day by being tossed out the window would do that to someone."

"…How did you know that?"

"It's on your trophy." Said Link simply.

Ranma blinked, "My trophy?"

"Master Hand's SOP. Every new fighter that comes into the tournament has a set of trophies that comes along with them. They're probably set up in the gallery right now."

"Where's that?" asked Ranma.

"Its on the computer menu. Oh, and you have a fight with someone in a few minutes."

Link walked over to a computer screen at the head of his bed that Ranma hadn't noticed before. He started touching the screen, bringing up various menus. After imputing a password and inserting his ID card the screen abruptly turned blue and two figures appeared on the screen.

A voice spoke out from the screen, "Link vs. Jigglypuff!"

Ranma followed suit and typed in the number on his ID card into the monitor above his bed and inserted it into the offered slot. The screen changed to one that showed the faces of several characters and Ranma touched his own face.

Again, the voice came from the screen, "Ranma vs. Mewtwo!"

Link who was looking over Ranma's shoulder started to snicker, "Sucks for you man."

"Hey its that one guy that helped me with my problem! And what do you mean 'sucks for me?'"

"He was the winner of the last years league championship. He's beaten all of us at one time or another. He's also one of the toughest fighters here. As he would say, 'Fighting is weak against psychic types.'"

Link shouldered his bag and walked out of the room, "If you want some advice, don't look into his eyes." He called back.

Ranma turned back to the computer screen and, seeing that his fight was in half an hour, accessed the gallery. Sure enough, there were trophies of Ranma and the NWC gang right at the top of the list along with a small description next to each one.

Curious, Ranma scrolled down the menu until he saw the trophies of some of his friends.

Bowser met Ranma outside of the room.

"Good morning Ranma," he said in his deep baritone, "I am supposed to escort you to the locker room for your first fight."

The two walked in silence for a bit. It wasn't until they got to the elevator that Ranma finally asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Is it true?" he asked suddenly.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you're the big bad evil guy that terrorizes the mushroom kingdom and constantly kidnaps the princess only to be thwarted by the Mario Brothers?" he said in one breath.

Bowser didn't even hesitate to answer, "Well, yeah I used to do that but not so much now days."

Ranma blinked, "Huh?"

"Well, you know, I just enjoy the challenge of having a good fight with my rival every now and then, although it's been pretty boring lately."

"So… you just kidnap Peach and force Mario to go through this because you enjoy the challenge?"

"Well I don't force Mario to do it. They usually agree to it."

Now Ranma was really confused, "Peach lets you kidnap her?"

Bowser chuckled, "I'll let you in on a little secret kid. Peach is actually a better fighter than Mario."

"So what changed?"

"Ah well, the castle staff wasn't too pleased about the mess I was making and asked us to stop. It took them forever to find the keys to their doors the last time I set up a challenge for the Mario Bros." Bowser looked off into the distance (even though they were in the elevator) as if reminiscing.

"These days we just do other sports like tennis and racing. Then Master Hand came and invited all of us to SSB and we've been here ever since."

"Wow. I wish my rivals were like that."

A loud chime and a voice announced their arrival to the locker rooms. Bowser showed him the way to the boy's side and to his locker. In there he found a set of bracers and a small black box.

Ranma placed the bracers on his arms while Bowser explained their function, "In our fights those bracers will keep you from sustaining any life threatening injuries. Instead you accumulate damage from your opponents blows and feel the effects from them."

"So what's this?" asked Ranma, examining the black box.

A little invention that Master Hand produced. said a voice within their minds.

"Morning Mewtwo." Said Bowser greeting the new arrival.

Mewtwo walked (floated) over to where Ranma was standing. He nodded to Bowser before turning back to Ranma.

"What's it do?"

That box there contains one of the special techniques that Master Hand developed himself called the 'Air Jump.' With a minimum amount of concentration a person can briefly harden the air beneath him to allow for an extra jump. 

"You mean that I can use this thing to jump on air?"

"Only once per air time though." Amended Bowser.

For Ranma this thing was like a dream come true. The Anything Goes style focused a lot on their midair attacks and if he could use this new technique for an extra boost then…

"What do I have to do then?" he asked.

Merely press the button on the top 

Ranma pressed the button on the top and immediately his head was filled with knowledge on how to do the technique. He almost fell backwards but was stopped by Bowser's claw. The information had been planted into his brain so that it would be second nature to him.

After he caught his breath he asked Mewtwo, "Why did he give me this in the first place?"

Most of the fighters have received one. Back when SSB was new and publicly owned the fights were without limits and drastically unfair. Then Master Hand appeared and set everything straight and fair. People had been getting knocked off the stage way too easily back then so Master Hand gave out these special techniques to get back on to the stage 

"He also put limiters on some of the more troublesome people with unfair advantages."

"Like who?" Ranma was really curious now.

Like me 

"You?"

Yes. I have on some things that limit my more enormous powers, such as my ability to attack a persons mind directly and my ability to fly. The limiters also stop my psychic blasts from having the nasty side effect of turning people into stone 

"Doesn't it bother you to have your powers locked away like that?"

Not really. I have enough of my powers in battle to make me quite formidable and I do enjoy the challenge of actually using strategy instead of overpowering my opponents. 

Although Ranma couldn't tell he could have sworn that Mewtwo had smiled for a few seconds.

Mewtwo looked at the clock on the wall, It is almost time for us to begin. I hope that we will have a good fight human. 

"Me too." Said Ranma with his cocky smirk. As Mewtwo was floating away Ranma shouted, "And my NAME is RANMA!"

Telepathic laughter was all he got in return.

"Good luck out there," said the deep baritone of Bowser behind him, "Just do your best and no one will think any less of you."

"You say it as if I had lost already." Grumbled Ranma quietly.

Bowser only coughed in reply.

Zelda tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator rose to the top floor. In all her days here she would never understand why on earth Master Hand insisted on having his office on the top floor at the end of a long hallway. Something about, 'This is how all the important guys do it' or something to that effect.

Finally the elevator chime sounded and the monitor above her turned on.

"Ah Zelda, or should I say Sheik? Right on time, as usual. Come on down."

The elevator door opened and Zelda started walking down the long hallway. She almost considered transforming into her alter ego to run down the hallway but decided against it. Lately she had been having a little trouble with Sheik… but there wasn't time to think about that now.

Zelda opened the door to Master Hand's office without knocking. He knew she was coming anyway.

After pleasantries were exchanged Master Hand got right down to business, "Have you met our newest fighter yet?" he asked curiously.

"I haven't had the pleasure. I hope that I will be able to fight him eventually."

"Actually I was planning on that. Do you remember when you first came here with Link about 3 years ago?"

"How could I forget? It was at the time we escaped Hyrule through the Lost Woods."

How could she forget? She and Link had escaped the drowning Hyrule by escaping through a portal in the lost woods. Link had figured out in the nick of time that the Lost Woods could be connected to other dimensions and it had taken them to Smash HQ. When they came Link had immediately signed up for the tournament, saying that he had some free time now that there were no more adventures.

She had tried to live out her life here but it was incredibly boring so she had signed up for the tournament as Sheik, her fighter alter ego. At best she was a mediocre fighter. She had the speed but she lacked the power needed to send her opponents into orbit.

It was then that Master Hand had helped her. Every morning for a year he would have her fight him in her regular form, teaching her how to harness the power of the Tri-Force of Wisdom and the power granted to her by the three goddesses Naru, Faroe, and Din. The only problem was that her Zelda form lacked the speed necessary to hit her opponents and so Master Hand had helped her achieve a balance between the two forms.

"You helped me achieve a balance between my two forms so that I could become a better fighter."

"My ultimate goal with every person who passes through these doors is to make the person a better fighter and to destroy his or her weaknesses. And Ranma is no different."

"Really? What's his problem?"

"Not only is he overconfident and prideful to an almost dangerous extent, he is extremely sexist and believes that all women need protecting and are inferior to males. Although the worst of this symptom has been beaten out of him lately the fact is that he will not truly fight a girl with his full strength."

"Let me guess. You want me to go out and beat him to break him of this attitude?" she asked sweetly.

"Exactly. And here is how we are going to do it."

A/N: What a cliffhanger eh? The next chapter is Ranma vs. Mewtwo so be sure to stop by. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out along with your vote. Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _Cut disclaimer into pieces. This is my last resort. Suffocate it, it aint breathin don't give a if you cut it down bleeding!_

Ok enough of that. I don't own SSB or Ranma.

Voting Results:

Disgaea: 2

NWC: 2

Kingdom Hearts (And other Square Enix Characters): 1

Final Fantasy X: 1

Surprisingly Disgaea tied with NWC. I hope that I'm not the only one surprised. Oh and Ace, you didn't cast your vote even though you won the contest. I'm disappointed.

Ahh well, that's ok seeing as the polls are going to be open for a while it's not to late to cast your vote.

In other news:

I believe that I am now a true writer for I have received my first flame from EvlMoogle:

Up until this chapter, the story was good. This one made it turn to garbage. I suggest investing in an unabridged dictionary and taking some creative writing classes. You could use them to help your stories not seem rushed.

I find it rather funny actually. This was the first time I used spellchecker on MS word.

11111111111111111111

"Good luck out there," said the deep baritone of Bowser behind him, "Just do your best and no one will think any less of you."

"You say it as if I had lost already." Grumbled Ranma quietly.

Bowser only coughed in reply.

Ranma followed Bowser over to where four glass tubes stood, each of them containing an angel platform. Mewtwo was already standing on one.

Hesitantly, he got into another one. Bowser gave him one final nod before he was transported into his arena.

For a few minutes he was staring at darkness before a cool female voice sounded from the darkness.

"Now loading arena 'Terima Bay,' stock 2 match."

The bracers on Ranma's arms blazed to life as one showed 2 miniature faces while the other one showed a 3-digit counter showing all zeros.

A bright flash blinded Ranma for a few seconds. When he was finally able to see again, he saw that the surroundings had changed. He was standing on a stone dock above some water. Directly to his left there was a small building shaped like a sphere and had a hook coming out of the top.

Around the dock were several floating platforms made of stone. Ranma briefly wondered how the tablets were staying above the water when his thinking was cut off abruptly by the same male voice that he heard the first time he was on a stage.

"READY…"

Looking for his opponent Ranma saw Mewtwo a ways off on the back of a… rock turtle?

"…FIGHT!"

Mewtwo and Ranma ran at eachother, meeting on one of the floating platforms. Ranma threw a few punches to test his opponent's defense, only to have Mewtwo literally glide off to the side.

Sensing an attack coming Ranma ducked and jumped backwards off the platform landing on the back of the stone turtle, using a Moko Takabisha to cover his retreat. Again Mewtwo glided out of the way of the attack.

Ranma jumped on top of one of the palm trees imbedded in the turtles back and leaped on top of the small building using his air jump. Mewtwo followed up after him using his psychic powers to lift himself up.

This time Mewtwo went on the offensive and started to throw punches, his hands covered in purple energy. Ranma danced back just out of range from an uppercut only to find himself flying through the air a moment later, landing on another floating platform.

'The hell?' he thought to himself.

Mewtwo jumped down and attempted to kick him while on the ground. Using a fancy maneuver he had seen on TV, he brought his legs over his head and spun around in a quick circle, knocking away Mewtwo's attempted kick while simultaneously getting up.

_(A/N: Think about how Shiek gets up when she falls on the ground)_

As Mewtwo was running towards him Ranma examined him with his 'Ki Sight.' He noticed a faint blur around the Pokemon's hands.

'So that's it!' thought Ranma triumphantly, 'He's using his psychic energy to increase the range of his attacks.'

Watching his chi lines closely Ranma went in for melee combat once again. He ducked under one of Mewtwos punches, jumped over his tail swing and planted a kick right in his chest.

Mewtwo rolled with the kick, regaining his feet almost instantly. It was fortunate that Ranma was still using his 'Ki Sight' because it was all that saved him from the enormous purple energy ball that blasted from Mewtwo's hands.

As it was the blast brushed his arm, briefly causing it to go numb. The blast continued past him and detonated harmlessly behind him.

'Man that thing packs some power! And I didn't even see him charge it up!'

Ranma ran in for melee combat again, he didn't want to give him time to shoot off another one of those blasts.

The cat-like pokemon ducked under his first roundhouse and caught his leg on the second one. Acting quickly Ranma attempted to punch Mewtwo but was stopped by his other hand. Ranma placed his other hand on Mewtwo's shoulder and executed a perfect headbut.

Mewtwo's head snapped back but as Ranma was about to do it again Mewtwo's eyes turned red for a brief second. There was a spark of ki between their faces and Ranma found himself staggering back, stunned.

Taking advantage of his state, Mewtwo released Ranma's hand and threw him off the stage striking him with a few small energy blasts as he flew.

Ranma recovered in midair. Whatever it was that Mewtwo did to him didn't last long but it was enough to get a free hit on him. 'Gotta watch the eyes.' He thought to himself.

Righting himself in the air Ranma landed on the back of the turtle again, nearly loosing his footing as the animal shifted under him. The beast reared its head and began to sink under the water. Ranma quickly jumped off the turtle before it went under completely, just barely missing the water.

Using the air jump Ranma vaulted over some minor energy blasts from Mewtwo before releasing his own during Mewtwo's small recovery time, nailing him in the chest.

Somewhere Else…

Master Hand looked at the battle between Mewtwo and Ranma with a careful eye.

"I think its time to spice things up a bit."

Another screen popped up next to the viewing screen that showed the rules for the fight.

Using his fingers he touched a few buttons. A cool female voice announced his changes.

"Items Enabled."

Terima Great Bay:

Ranma 42 Damage

Mewtwo 48 Damage

Ranma was fighting a lot more cautiously now. Mewtwo may not have many long-range attacks but he could do plenty with his psychic powers in close combat.

All of a sudden there was a flash of smoke and a pink and white pill shaped object appeared in front of Ranma.

Not knowing why Ranma picked up the object and tossed it on the ground. Seemingly out of nowhere two objects appeared, a bomb with eyeballs and feet, and a pokeball. It was at this time that Mewtwo got to where he was standing. Noticing the two items on the ground Mewtwo dived for the pokeball but Ranma got there first.

Just as he was about to throw it Mewtwo caught Ranma's arm and attempted to wrestle the pokeball out of his grip. Ranma tried to free his arm from Mewtwo's hold but his psychic powers held his arm firmly.

Mewtwo tried to bring his other arm into play but was intercepted by Ranma's other hand. Mewtwo looked straight into Ranma's eyes, trying to stun him again but was only met with closed eyes.

With an almighty wrench Ranma broke free of Mewtwo's hold, accidentally releasing the pokeball at the same time. Both fighters looked up as it arced gracefully into the air before coming down.

Both fighters jumped into the air after it and began a furious air battle while trying to gain control of the ball. Both of them got one hand on the ball while they traded blows with their other hand. Unfortunately gravity soon took effect as they both landed on the ground on their sides, the pokeball sliding from their grasps.

Both combatants watched the pokeball, momentarily forgetting about the fight as they waited to see what would appear from the ball and whom it would hit.

There was a bright flash of light and out of the ball appeared the ultimate pokemon…

"Goldeen Goldeen!" cried the orange goldfish. It flopped around pathetically for a few seconds before leaping into the water and disappearing.

Ranma wasn't quite certain but he could have sworn he heard some telepathic swearing coming from Mewtwo about worthless fish.

His acute hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and Ranma turned to see the bomb with eyes walking towards them. All of this happened in less than a second.

Ranma grabbed Mewtwo's arm and slammed him down on the ground, finally pushing off the pokemon's body to launch himself into the air, just as the bomb detonated next to Mewtwo sending him flying off the stage well beyond the platforms.

Taking a quick glance at his bracer he saw that Mewtwo had been knocked off the stage and was down one life.

Looking up he saw Mewtwo coming down on an angel platform.

His telepathic voice spoke briefly into Ranma's mind.

I am glad to see that you have some fight in you. But now the kid gloves come off! 

With that Mewtwo jumped down from the platform and began to glide towards Ranma. Ranma jumped to meet him in air only to see him disappear right before his eyes. Caught off guard and off balance Ranma landed awkwardly and frantically searched for his opponent.

Mewtwo appeared again directly in front of him.

Surprise 

The cat-like foe released a psychic uppercut and sent Ranma flying into the air. Jumping into the air after him Mewtwo did another teleport and appeared in midair to deliver another blow to Ranma before he could recover, sending him flying into the stratosphere.

Ranma briefly found himself in the darkness again, his feet firmly planted on an angel platform. A robotic female voice informed him that he had one life left and then Ranma found himself being lowered back onto the stage where Mewtwo was waiting for him.

'What on earth was that? Its like he teleported!' thought Ranma as he jumped off the platform.

Wanting to test out his theory Ranma ran forward and faked a punch forward. Again Mewtwo disappeared but this time Ranma kicked out behind him, meeting with the pokemon's head, knocking him back.

Turning around he saw Mewtwo had retreated to the palm trees atop the turtle that had returned without Ranma noticing. He was charging up another purple ball of energy.

Hoping to stop him from firing the blast Ranma fired a small chi blast at Mewtwo, forcing him to abandon charging to dodge the projectile. Running forward Ranma barreled headlong into a box that literally appeared out of thin air, smashing it into pieces. Fortunately his damage counter didn't go up from the collision.

Ranma took a quick look at the items before picking up a green shell and throwing it at his enemy who barely ducked in time. Running for all he was worth Ranma got right up next to Mewtwo and called out his favorite attack.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" (Sp?)

Mewtwo found himself on the receiving end of several hundred punches at supersonic speed. He took a good 35 damage before he was able to get out of the attack. Staggering backwards the psychic pokemon released his huge energy attack; this time scoring a direct hit on Ranma's body.

Instinctively righting himself in the air Ranma wondered to himself, 'Where the hell did that attack come from? Did he… save the energy he built up? I wonder if I could do that with the Moko Takabisha…'

Ranma's musings were cut short as Mewtwo ran/glided towards him. Gracefully he flipped over Mewtwo's charge attack, grabbing on to his shoulders mid jump. Completing the flip Ranma tried to throw Mewtwo but found out too late that he had latched onto his arms with his psychic power.

In a counter maneuver Ranma's foe reversed the throw and Ranma found himself sailing towards the water. Desperately he tried to use the air jump to get back on to one of the platforms but he was still short.

Quickly thinking about something that could help him Ranma prepared a Moko Takabisha.

"Mo…ko…" the ki blast started to grow larger in Ranma's palms, "Taka…bisha!"

At the last moment before firing the blast Ranma did a complete about face and fired it away from the platform. The force of the blast rocketed Ranma toward a very surprised Mewtwo who didn't get out of the way in time. The double-edged attack left both fighters stunned momentarily.

Ranma had less damage and recovered first, trying to hit Mewtwo while he was prone but failed as the pokemon rolled out of the way in time. Quickly rolling on the ground Mewtwo was forced to dodge several more stomps before finally regaining his feet.

Out of the corner of his eye Ranma noticed his damage counter. He was 85 while Mewtwo was at 93. One good blow would send either of them flying. Moving faster than human eye could see Ranma appeared behind Mewtwo and grabbed his tail hoping to throw him off the stage.

Shocked does not even begin to describe how Ranma felt as the tail lifted Ranma up and threw him off the arena.

He felt another telepathic message come from Mewtwo.

Nice try, but I covered that weakness long ago 

Mewtwo jumped off the platform and teleported directly above him. Ranma crossed his arms in font of him in time to block Mewtwo's tail but the force of the blow still sent him spiraling down towards the water.

Desperately Ranma tried his ki blast missile to get back onto the platform but ran right into Mewtwo who was still in the air. This effectively killed his momentum while knocking the pokemon back onto the stage.

Helpless to do anything Ranma fell into the water.

A male voice this time shouted out the finishing word, "GAME!"

After a brief flash of light Ranma found himself in the transporter section of the locker room. After the glass slid out of the way Ranma almost fell to the floor in fatigue but several hands reached out to help him.

People were standing around Ranma congratulating him for a good fight. Someone was patting him on the back as if he had just won a marathon.

Suddenly the crowd around Ranma parted to reveal Mewtwo standing there.

Looking eachother in the eyes Ranma slowly extended his hand, "Good fight." He said, his voice clear above the now silent crowd, "Those crazy moves of yours sure did a number on me."

It was hard to tell but Ranma could have sworn that the psychic smiled at him. The pokemon took his hand and said in a weak telepathic voice…

You fight exceptionally well. I haven't had a challenging fight like that in ages. 

Ranma gave his trademark smirk but it didn't hold any malice or superiority in it. He had learned long ago, when Cologne and Happosai showed up to accept your losses and plan for the future fight.

"Well I hope that your ready for a better challenge the next time we meet, because I'm going to re-challenge you soon!"

The telepathic voice was full of mirth.

Looking forward to it **Ranma**. Looking forward to it. 

The crowd slowly started to break off going to their various lockers. Ranma went over to his locker and took off the electronic bracers and placed them on their stands.

"Ranma! Hey Ranma! Over here!" Ranma looked around the dining hall and saw a small guy in a red hat beckoning him over to their table.

Taking a seat next to him and another guy with a green hat, the man with the red hat and Italian accent offered his hand to Ranma who shook it.

"Names Mario. We saw your fight with Mewtwo today." Spoke the man in the red hat.

"Luigi." The guy in the green hat sitting across from him waved, "You got some real style there."

"I don't know why everyone is so worked up about that fight," mused Ranma aloud, "I mean, I didn't win after all."

"That's not the point." Said a woman dressed in a pink dress with blond hair. She was wearing a very dainty outfit meant for a princess and didn't really look like a fighter but Ranma knew better than to let looks deceive him, "The names Peach by the way."

"What do you mean that's not the point? Isn't your goal to win?" asked a confused Ranma.

"Well yeah," said Bowser as he sat down next to Ranma, "But style plays a big factor as well. The crowd loves exciting battles and you get points for style you know."

"And let me tell you," Mario continued, "You got some real style in your battles. You may have lost, granted it happens, but you put up one hell of a fight."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," piped Luigi, "I don't think there's a person here who hasn't lost to Mewtwo at least once, he's that good. Considering that this is your first time in a real SSB battle you did real good."

"Yeah and I can't wait to fight you on Peach's Castle tomorrow." Continued Mario.

"I'm fighting you tomorrow?" asked Ranma.

"It's a team battle. Bowser and Luigi are going to be there too." Explained Mario.

"Stock 3 match, the only items are mushrooms." Said Bowser.

"What are the teams?" asked Ranma.

"Don't know. Master Hand usually decides but the Mario Brothers usually get paired." Explained Bowser.

Tonight no one kept ones own counsel but rather the conversation jumped from one end of the table to the other. The subjects varied from fighting to tennis and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves as they ate and talked. For probably the first time in his life, Ranma abandoned the Saotome speed eating technique to join in the conversation.

On the top floor of SSB HQ:

Master Hand typed in a password and accessed his e-mail. Surprisingly there was a message from one of his favorite super villains.

Dear Master Hand,

I have heard that you got some fresh meat over at the arena. I was wondering if I could come by to test out his worth. If you want you can make it a 3 on 1 battle as no one has yet defeated me in single combat. Besides, I wanted to drop by and say hello to my son for quite a while now but there was some unfinished business in my home world.

Sincerely,

Although you couldn't tell by looking at his face Master Hand smiled and replied with a short message.

Dear (?),

You have my permission. Feel free to get creative.

Sincerely,

Master Hand

A/N: If that isn't a cliffhanger I don't know what is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review on your way out. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Remember to cast your votes!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I love cheese.

The voting results have been updated:

Disgaea: 2

NWC: 3

Kingdom Hearts (And other Square Enix Characters): 3

Final Fantasy X: 2

I'm still waiting for a vote from Ace. As it stands, it could very well change the outcome.

A/N: I have heard that the FF.nazi has struck, disallowing reviewer responses in the author notes. Can anyone confirm this for me? I really hope that it gets changed soon because how can I make fun of the pointless flames otherwise?  Anyway, on with the story.

Parry. Grab. Block.

Ranma sat across from his opposition, his eyes a steely blue. They were locked in the middle of deadly combat. No quarter was given or taken; this was a battle of wills in which there would only be one victor.

Steal. Defend. Chew.

He brought up his chopsticks to the guard position as his opponent began another attack. One shot slipped by his defenses snatching his treasure away from him.

A bead of sweat slowly made its way down his forehead as he and his opponents furiously battled for victory.

"Time to pull out the big guns! Chestnut fist revised! Chopsticks Stealing From an Open Platter!"

His utensils became an untraceable blur as he effortlessly passed his opponents defenses and snatched their food from their plates.

"Ok, ok, we give." Yelled Fox, and it was over.

"Your stomach and capacity for food is quite… impressive," commented Marth.

"That's just a nice way of calling him a glutton," retorted Roy.

"Hey!" protested Ranma

Ranma, Fox, Marth, and Roy all leaned back in their chairs, patting their stomachs contentedly as the crowd around them burst into applause.

"That sure gives meaning to the term 'Fast Food,'" someone joked.

Fox had seen Ranma's legendary speed and challenged him to a food match. The winner was the one who could eat the most while losing the least. Ranma, being himself as usual, challenged three people simultaneously.

It had been a fierce food fight but the patented tried and true Saotome Stomach came on top.

"I'm the best." He murmured.

"And modest too I see," said a voice behind him.

Ranma turned around to find Bowser standing behind him.

"I hope you didn't waste all your energy from that fight. You still have a battle coming up."

"Nah, this is how I get energy. Think of it as getting psyched up."

"Bang some heads Ranma!" shouted Link as Ranma and Bowser walked off.

"You know, this is one of the most important battles of the year. It's going to be aired on live TV as an advertisement for other people wishing to compete."

"We're being watched?"

"In over a hundred different universes. Master Hand thought it up this year when contenders stopped showing up. Traditionally it was to be a mushroom kingdom battle brawl on top of the castle but we were one short."

"Who's going to be in it?"

"Everyone you met last night. Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and me. Now that you've showed up it's going to be a team battle. Its one of the few times Master Hand lets more than four people fight at once."

"Team battle huh? I usually work better by myself but what the heck."

Ranma opened his locker and put on his special bracers while Bowser put on his spiked armbands.

"So why did the mushroom kingdom crew get chosen in the first place?" asked Ranma as they walked towards the teleporters.

"Its probably because we're the most widely known. We've been doing racing, tennis, dance matches, golf, you name it."

"Then why did I get chosen? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I love a good fight."

"Hmm. Don't really know, but that's the kind of attitude we need."

Finally they made their way to the transport station outside both locker rooms. The other contenders, along with Master Hand, were also present.

"As you all know, this fight will be shown across several dimensions and universes so I want you all to put on a good show. Do your poses; fight with style, you name it. However, you should still take this fight seriously. The results will go on your record after all."

Master Hand gestured to a computer screen that was in the center of the transport room.

"This will now decide the teams." For a second the portraits blurred, then slowed down, finally stopping.

Red Team: Mario and Yoshi

Blue Team: Luigi and Peach

Green Team: Bowser and Ranma

Ranma looked down at himself and saw that he was now wearing a green vest and pants, much like the getup he had worn during the ice skating competition. He looked over at the other contenders to see that their outfits had undergone similar changes.

"And now for the stage," Master Hand continued. The picture on the screen changed to a landscape view and images blurred by as a Mario world arena was randomly chosen, coming to rest on a picture of a ship.

"Rainbow Cruise?" Luigi and Mario exclaimed at the same time.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Ranma curiously. Granted it might be hard to fight on such a small ship but it didn't look that intimidating.

"You'll see once we get there." Explained Bowser.

"This is a stock 3 match everyone. Good luck." Said Master Hand, and then he vanished.

(A/N: This explanation is for people who haven't played SSB and do not know what this level is. If you are an SSB veteran (or a Mario 64 veteran), feel free to skip the next two paragraphs)

The Rainbow Cruise was a Mario world created by Bowser which involved several magical flying ships, carpets, and magical floating platforms that had a nasty habit of disappearing on you. Under the guidance of Master Hand, the level was transformed into a fighting arena that started on the small ship, but quickly escalated into a series of moving platforms and dangerous ledges.

In order to stay alive, one had to be quick footed and a good jumper as platforms faded once they got below the 'kill zone.' It was one of SSB more deadly levels, requiring fast thinking as well as long term planning.

Ranma entered the teleporter and was transferred to the level. It took him exactly 1.5 seconds to realize that he was on a ship roughly half the size of the Tendo Dojo. Fortunately that was all he needed because .5 seconds later the match was on.

Scene Change 

The platinum haired man sighed and banished his sword into subspace. The arena here had been challenging for a bit but he had quickly adapted to the new foes and rose to the top within a month. It was hard to find a good fight these days.

Walking past the lounge he saw several of his co-fighters (he still had qualms about calling them friends) watching a small TV that they had somehow managed to rig up in the coliseum despite their being no electricity, as far as he knew.

He approached the TV curiously, wondering what on earth could have caught all these fighters attention. As he entered the lounge he saw that Sora and his crowd were also watching the TV intently.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh," hushed Cloud, "It's starting."

Suddenly a man like image appeared on the screen. He was dressed in a sharp tux, his face a mere dark orb. The only thing that stood out about him was the pure white gloves that he wore. Even though it was only an image the man could feel power and authority coming from him.

"Hello viewers and welcome to the very first, live, Super Smash Brothers Fight. We are now in our recruiting season and wish for you to see a sample of what you will be facing should you decide to join up with us. Without further ado, let the fighting begin!"

The scene changed to that of a ship flying in midair, viewing the fighters placed on the ship. Suddenly a voice shouted, "GO!" and the fighting began.

The man named Sepiroth looked at each of the fighters as they fought to stay on the ship, in particular a green shirted Japanese boy, "Hmm, this shows promise."

Scene Change 

In Luca, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine all watched the TV screen as the fighters proceeded to tear into eachother.

"Well? What do you think Yunnie?" asked Rikku excitedly.

"It would be a nice change of pace. I could use a good fight." Commented Paine.

"Well…perhaps we could check it out." Muttered Yuna.

Scene Change 

In their respective homes (and a convenient TV store for Ryoga), everyone of the Nerima Wrecking Crew watched in shock as they saw Ranma fighting on live TV. There thoughts were something like this…

Kuno: So I see that the dishonorable cur has indeed run from my mighty prowess. No matter, I shall hunt him down to the ends of the earth and then I shall…

(Fortunately he was shut up as a 500-ton anvil materialized out of thin air, courtesy of several **_very_** annoyed authors)

Ryoga: How dare you run off you coward! When I find you, Prepare to DIE!

Shampoo: So that where Airen hide. Not good to run from wife Ranma.

Moouse: How dare you try and steal my Shampoo away from me. Curse you Ranma!

Soun: Praise be! The boy has been found! We must fetch him at once so the schools can be joined!

Genma: So that's where my boy got to. Hmm…

Nabiki: So there's where my cash cow went. You can run but you can't hide.

Kasumi: Oh My. I do hope Ranma will be okay.

Akane: How dare he run off and leave me, the pervert. When I find that baka…

Kodachi: Let's not go there.

Feature Presentation 

(A/N: To avoid confusion I have written the following fight in POV style.)

Bowser's POV 

Bowser was placed on the crow's nest of the tiny ship, by far the most dangerous. As soon as the match started he jumped down opposite of Ranma's position, where Yoshi had been spawned next to Luigi.

Turning in midair, he angled his spiked shell downwards in an attempt to hit his foes. Yoshi rolled out of the way but Luigi wasn't fast enough and received a small scratch. Luigi used Bowser's slow recovery time to execute a side kick, making Bowser stagger back slightly out of his reach.

Yoshi transformed into his egg ball and rolled into both of them, continuing on to hit peach who was fighting Mario.

Bowser recovered first and utilized his flame breath on Luigi who escaped with a small burn before he fired off one of his own green fireballs.

The fireball wasn't deadly, it was more of a distraction than an actual attack (unless it was charged up) but this one went straight for the eyes so he was forced to dodge it by rolling to the side, right into Mario.

He was then promptly whacked on the butt with a tennis racket, courtesy of Peach, straight towards Yoshi, who had engaged Ranma.

Ranma's POV 

Ranma's eyes traced Yoshi's shell as it rolled past the other fighters. Reacting quickly he jumped over the egg and smashed his foot right into the top of it, breaking the shell and sending Yoshi sprawling.

Quickly taking advantage of Yoshi's position Ranma executed a slide kick but Yoshi rolled out of his range. Going in for close combat again Ranma was unprepared when Yoshi extended his tongue and latched on to him.

He tried to break free of the tongue's grip but it was extremely sticky. The last thing he remembered was approaching the gaping maw of the dinosaur with shoes, and then he saw darkness. The next thing he knew, he was in a small spherical prison.

He hit the shell once, faint cracks appeared. He hit the shell twice, more cracks appeared. Finally he hit the shell a third time and broke through it completely. Looking around quickly he spotted Luigi fighting Yoshi.

That was all he was able to see before Bowser came flying at him. Acting quickly he jumped in the air to intercept Bowser and grabbed him by the spikes on his shell. Doing a flip in midair, Ranma sent Bowser back to earth, right into Luigi and Yoshi. Bowser curled up in his shell and spun around for good effect.

Bowser's POV 

Bowser hopped back from where he landed and stood next to Ranma.

"What the hell did Yoshi do to me?" asked the martial artist.

"He got his tongue on you. His kind can turn anything into an egg instantly if they swallow it."

This was all the time they had to talk before they were forced back into the fight.

Ranma's POV 

Things were quickly becoming chaotic. Mario landed a good hit on Luigi only to be hit on the back of the head with a frying pan courtesy of peach. Yoshi got his tongue on Bowser only to hit by a recovered Luigi.

The damage was getting racked up insanely fast and the battle had only been going on for about 20 seconds.

Ranma back flipped out of range of a fireball and retreated to the back of the ship to catch his breath. Signally he might have been able to take on any one of them but with 5 people to pay attention to his senses were being pushed to the limit.

Suddenly his danger sense went off again. Ducking quickly he just avoided a golf club that was aimed straight for his head. Turning around and performing a leg sweep he found peach behind him gracefully landing further back from him.

Ranma kept his distance from her, staying out of range of the nine iron she was holding.

"Come on Ranma! Fight me!"

"Um…I don't hit girls."

Instead of getting angry peach just shrugged, "You loss then."

Ranma was then promptly on the receiving end of a vicious onslaught consisting of a tennis racquet, golf club, and a frying pan. Apparently peach knew some version of the hidden weapons technique because she was constantly materializing the different weapons out of thin air. Often times she would use one in each hand, switching them out in the middle of an attack.

Ranma was able to avoid most of the blows until the ship suddenly shuddered and stopped moving. Then it began to fall out of the sky.

In the moment of distraction Peach hit Ranma over the head with her tennis racquet. Fortunately Ranma's head was the toughest part of his body so he was able to recover quickly.

"What's going on?" He shouted to Bowser who happened to be nearby.

"The ship is going down! Hurry up and get off!"

Quickly looking around Ranma noticed several platforms materializing just ahead of the ship. The other four fighters had already abandoned ship and were currently brawling on the platforms.

Damage

Mario 23

Yoshi 50

Luigi 22

Peach 24

Bowser 30

Ranma 20

Everyone is still at 3 lives.

Bowser's POV 

Bowser and Ranma had quickly jumped onto the platforms and separated again. The spiked turtle had often speculated that fighting on these platforms was like fighting on a series of wide balance beams. Long enough to move forwards and back but virtually no side-to-side movement.

Looking up he saw Ranma engage Mario on a platform above him. Looking forward he saw Yoshi rolling towards him in his shell. Timing his blow, Bowser swung a claw at the egg just as it was about to reach him. However, Yoshi broke out of the egg before he was in range.

Jumping up to avoid Yoshi's next attack, Bowser was unprepared for the green dinosaur (turned red to represent his team color) to shoot an egg out of his mouth, hitting him on the underbelly.

With a roar Bowser let of a spurt of flames that hit Yoshi head on. He maintained the stream briefly before cutting it off and charging forward. He didn't have any time to do any fancy moves so he settled for a simple head butt instead. Yoshi, who had gotten a total of 65 damage, fell off the platform.

Unfortunately he wasn't knocked off very far so he was able to recover using his impressive air jump, performed by kicking his feet in the air as if he was running. Too bad he jumped right into Ranma…

Ranma's POV 

When Ranma separated from Bowser he jumped onto a slightly higher platform where Mario had jumped. Both of them eyed eachother for a second before…

"Let's a Go!"

Both fighters rushed eachother. Ranma came in with a series of light kicks and jabs aimed at distracting his opponent rather than hurting him. Mario blocked each one with surprising ease.

Sensing a buildup of energy Ranma dropped down into the splits just as Mario shot a weak fireball that passed over his head and bounced off the platform. From his position Ranma placed his hands behind his back and kicked straight with both legs forward.

Mario was able to block the kick but it still knocked him back to the edge of the platform. Placing his gloved hands in front of him Mario shouted, "FIREBALL!"

Instead of a lazy bouncing ball of fire like the last one, this projectile was a deadly fast missile. Instead of blocking it Ranma lay flat on the ground in a play dead manner and let the power packed fireball pass just over his prone figure, singing a few hairs.

Mario jumped into the air and aimed his fist at the ground where he was laying. In response, Ranma quickly rolled off to the side, right off the edge.

Thinking quickly, Ranma grabbed the platform just before he fell up and swung himself back up, simultaneously kicking Mario away as well. Pressing his advantage Ranma called out, "Moko Takabisha!" and let loss with a ball of energy.

He didn't really see what happened next. Mario withdrew a yellow cloth from his overalls and swung it at the confidence blast. Ranma then found himself on the receiving end of his own attack.

The blast wasn't a strong one so he didn't go flying off the stage, however during his moment of shock Mario ran over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Then Ranma's world went spinning as Mario spun around and threw him off the now disappearing platform.

'Man that guys got a strong grip,' thought Ranma as he righted himself in midair. His musings were cut short however, as he saw Yoshi coming to meet him halfway to the ground. Folding his fingers together, Ranma pounded Yoshi right on the head.

Suffice to say, the red dinosaur didn't have a chance to recover and was soon speeding down into the kill zone.

Unfortunately this left Ranma in midair without his air jump and rapidly approaching Yoshi's fate. Just as he was about to get KO'd a claw reached out and grabbed him, pulling him on to the flying carpet a certain spiked turtle currently occupied.

"You know Bowser? I think we work pretty well together."

Bowser smirked, "Indeed."

Looking ahead Ranma saw the carpet heading for a series of balance beams on which Luigi and Peach had already reached. Behind them Yoshi had re-spawned and was behind them on another flying carpet with Mario.

The carpet began to fade out just as they reached the next area. With a final nod Ranma and Bowser re-entered the battle.

Damage

Mario 39 3 Lives

Yoshi 0 2 Lives

Luigi 22 3 Lives

Peach 24 3 Lives

Bowser 36 3 Lives

Ranma 38 3 Lives

Next Chapter: The battle finale and an unexpected guest.

I find it quite difficult to write a multi-character battle in detail. Its hard to keep track of everything at once. I hope I did ok for my first time.

Everyone who thought I was going to abandon this story has lost my faith. I finish what I start and this fic is far from finished. For those of you who have kept faith with me, you have my thanks. Please leave a review on the way out!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My thanks go to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I enjoyed your comments (yes, even you Nameless Author) and I hope that you will continue to review my story.

11111111111111111111

Ranma was quickly learning two very important things about mass brawling on the Rainbow cruise. The first was never to stay in one fight for too long. If you got caught up in a one on one battle someone will eventually be interfering. It reminded him of NWC actually.

The second, most important thing, was to never stay in one place for very long. Platforms had a bad habit of shifting, falling, and disappearing out from under you at the most inconvenient, and life threatening times.

And it was tiring.

He had been in his share of group fights before, and even caused quite a few of them, but they had nothing on this fight. Every time a person was K.O'd, they'd come back as if they had never been damaged. It didn't make for an easy fight.

Fortunately he had managed to stay alive so far…

11111111111111111111

The Tendo dojo was in an uproar. Everyone in NWC, having seen Ranma on TV, was trying to pump Nabiki for information.

Unfortunately, it was hard to pump someone for information when they had none. It was not good business for her.

"What are we waiting for?" shouted Ukyo, "Why don't you just tell us where he is and we can go get him. You always know where he is!"

Nabiki didn't bother to respond until everyone was quiet, "Master Hand said that it was a tournament of fighters. It's probably located in a different universe seeing as my tracking system is not getting a lock on him. I doubt we can just 'go get him.'"

"A different universe?" exclaimed Moouse incredulously, "What kind of nonsense is that?"

"And what's so hard to believe about that?" deadpanned Nabiki, "Your exposed to 10 different types of magic each day, and you have a shape-shifting curse. Is Ranma being in a different universe that unlikely?"

This rose to another round of curses, vows of vengeance, and red battle auras. Just when things were about to escalate to violence to most unlikely of people spoke up.

"**ENOUGH!**" The other voices immediately stopped.

Everyone turned to see Genma sitting at the head of the table, his face down and arms crossed over his chest. The Tendo's vaguely recognized his 'master sensei' mode, but there was something…different about this.

"You won't need to find him. In fact, you don't have to do anything."

Ignoring the little warning bells going off in her head, Nabiki asked, "Why's that Saotome?"

"Why? Because," he raised his head, the light shinning off of the rims of his glasses, "He'll invite you."

There was a moment of silence. That lasted for all of 1.2 seconds.

"And then he shall taste the might of the Blue Thunder!"

"You better be thanking your lucky stars Ranma, because when we do come, you wont be coming back in one piece!"

"Well," commented Nabiki, "That solves that dilemma quite nicely then."

Genma let out a low mirthless chuckle, "Nabiki, you really don't have any idea what you're getting into."

That brought silence. No one was stupid enough to talk that way to Nabiki; otherwise you'd find your wallet gone and a growing debt the next morning. Fighting wasn't the only thing that left martial artists sore in Nerima.

The temperature in the room dropped as Nabiki met Genma's stare with one of her own, "You'd better start talking Saotome."

Genma smirked and held out his hand, "10,000 yen."

Everyone's attention was now on the two sitting across from eachother at the table. It was a contest of wills, and Genma didn't seem to be doing too badly either.

"Need I remind you Saotome, of the very large debt that you have accumulated through your extended stay here as our guest?"

"True. So why not cancel the debt and call it even? After all, as your 'guest' I'm not committed to paying you anyways."

Nabiki stared at Genma with a look of shock and horror. Since when did he become so good at bargaining?

Sighing she took out a pocketbook and crossed Genma's name off the list, "Alright Saotome, spill it."

Genma sighed and put his head back down so that his eyes weren't visible.

"I tell you Tendo, seeing that man again has awoken some very unpleasant memories. Some that I rather wish I still forgot."

Soun snapped out of his shocked state and fixed his attention back on the conversation, "Whatever do you mean Saotome?"

Genma looked up towards the ceiling, as if remembering the good old days or something like that, "It began nearly 20 years ago."

11111111111111111111

Ranma 98 Damage: 3 lives

Bowser 78 Damage: 3 lives

Yoshi 72 Damage: 1 life

Luigi 120 Damage: 3 lives

Mario 0 Damage: 2 lives

Peach 158 Damage: 3 lives

Ranma cursed silently to himself as he watched Peach float through the air, using her umbrella to ferry her to another platform. It seemed no matter how many times she got thrown off a surface, she would just float back.

Then, inspiration dawned, "Bowser! Hit her into the air again!"

Before Peach could finish her decent to the platform, she found herself airborne again. Sighing to herself, she spread out her parasol and floated far away from the action. It was a popular technique for people to keep a person in the air so they couldn't mount a defense.

SNATCH

She wasn't aware of what had happened until it was over.

"Be seeing ya!" Shouted Ranma, and with a slight push, sent Peach into the kill zone. Unfurling her parasol, he gently floated to the safety of another stand.

"FIREBALL!"

Check that, it wasn't safe.

Ranma let go of the umbrella and watched as the fireball passed where his head used to be and incinerated the entire thing. He pivoted on his foot to face off against Luigi.

Suddenly, the platform shifted under him. Looking quickly, he noticed a wheel in the center of the platform, well actually, a balance beam.

The two foes stood still for half a second getting their balance, then simultaneously charged, meeting dead in the center.

Luigi's style reminded Ranma of the drunken fist. His attacks were wild and unexpected, his moves impossible to read. Sometimes he would fall straight on his back just to avoid an attack, and counter with a two-footed kick. It was only through his sheer speed that he was able to stay one step ahead.

"Look out!"

Ranma took a perilous moment to look up, and saw Bowser start to fall…

WHAM

And was launched into the air by Luigi.

The next series of events were a little hard to follow. Bowser pounded the balance beam, and the force of his hit made the platform spin rapidly. Luigi was violently thrown to the right, where Ranma was waiting for him.

WHAM! Well, Luigi wasn't flying anymore. Unfortunately, Ranma didn't have a safe platform to land on either, and dropped into the kill zone. Likewise, Bowser didn't have a safe place to land either.

The last thing Ranma saw was the ground coming up to meet him and then a bright flash of light. Suddenly he was in darkness and on solid ground. Looking down, he saw the angel platform underneath his feet, the only thing illumination the darkness.

Quickly, he took stock of himself, and was surprised to find himself at full strength, as if he had never even battled.

"Well this is very nice." He commented to himself, flexing his muscles and doing a few warm-up stretches.

"Good!" said a voice that seemed to come from all around him, "Because you got 2 lives left!"

And then, like a sun breaking through the clouds, the darkness around him disappeared and he was treated to an eagle's eye view as he was slowly lowered back down to the Rainbow Cruise.

"Well, time to get this back on!" With that, he jumped back into the fray.

Ranma – 0 Damage: 2 lives

Bowser – 0 Damage: 2 lives

Yoshi – 96 Damage: 1 life

Luigi – 0 Damage: 2 lives

Mario – 42 Damage: 2 lives

Peach – 25 Damage: 2 lives

11111111111111111111

"It happened almost 20 years ago, before Ranma was born…"

FLASHBACK

Genma sighed to himself as he looked over the netherworld contract in his hand. He had barely managed to get out of that place with his life, and it was only due to this infernal contract (no pun intended) that he was still in one piece anyways.

A week ago, his travels had brought him to a monk's school of great learning, where many scrolls of knowledge could be found and freely read.

"Stupid monks anyways…"

Too bad he had forgotten he had already stolen some scrolls from that place already. One short violent struggle later, he was brought before the head of the school, named Zhang Lao.

"Genma Saotome," spoke the man in yellow robes to the gagged and bound prisoner in front of him, "You have been charged with the following crimes. Petty theft, grand theft auto, theft of livestock, several accounts of robberies, destruction of private property…"

20 minutes later…

"…spitting on Buddha's altar, jaywalking, and using the sacred tree Funaho as a privy."

One of the guards kicked Genma awake.

Zhang continued as if he hadn't heard him, "The council wanted you hung by your entrails and paraded through the city," Genma winced involuntarily, "But ultimately, the terms of your punishment are up to me, and that seemed like to good of a fate for you."

Zhang Lao snapped his fingers and a monk bearing a scroll on a cushion came and bowed, as the master took the scroll, "Not to mention the legal ramifications that would come with it. So we decided to sentence you to hell."

Genma sighed in relief. There was no way that these quacks could really send him to hell. Could they?

All rational thought was driven from Genma's mind as he saw an enormous aura begin to build around the priest. Desperately, he chewed through his gag, "Hey wait a second! There's no way I did anything bad enough to be sent to hell!"

"Not for what you've done Genma, but also for what you will do! Goodbye, and if there is a kind and merciful god, you will not return!"

And in an explosion of power, Genma vanished.

11111111111111111111

"So…you were sent to hell?"

"Pretty much. And let me tell you, it wasn't fun either."

"Looks to me like they had your number down pretty well to me." Said Nabiki idly.

Genma coughed loudly, "Anyways, when I was sent to hell, I met with the ruler of the Netherworld. His name was King Kircheskvoy. Lucky for me, he had taken a human wife, and was more tolerant of humans than most demons. With my careful negotiations, I was able to get safe passage out of hell. Then…"

"Hold on," interrupted Akane, "What kind of 'negotiations' are you talking about?"

"Well I…kinda….well, you know…"

"**Yes**?" Everyone leaned in closer.

"Well I kinda…signedamarriagecontractwithhimforranmatomarryhisadoptedaughter."

(A/N: For those who don't want to pick apart the letters, he said, "Signed a marriage contract with him for Ranma to marry his adopted daughter.")

Despite his efforts to jumble to the words together, everyone understood him perfectly. There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

"Well, I'd tell you I'm surprised but…" Nabiki trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished.

Genma nodded his head sagely, "Yes, I knew you would expect that of me. The only problem was, I was unmarried and didn't have Ranma at the time."

The crickets could be heard chirping outside. Then a bird came and ate the cricket, destroying the odd moment of silence.

"YOU WHAT!" Soun grabbed the front of Genma's gi and shook him, "Do you mean to tell me that you pulled a fast one on the ruler of HELL? Before Ranma was even born?"

"Chill out daddy," soothed Nabiki in her usual manner, "It's not like you're any different. The Tendo agreement was made before we were born after all."

Soun sweatdropped and sat back down.

"You could imagine by then, that I was really starting to get desperate. A pact made with a demon lord is not easily broken. Then, I met a man, if you call him that, who went by the name 'Master Hand."

11111111111111111111

Ranma – 65 Damage: 2 lives

Bowser – 5 Damage: 1 lives

Yoshi – 150 Damage: 1 life

Luigi – 62 Damage: 1 life

Mario – 97 Damage: 1 life

Peach – 50 Damage: 1 lives

"Hey Bowser! What's that?"

Ranma pointed at a large yellow ball floating a few feet off the ground.

The oversized turtle took a perilous moment to look where Ranma was pointing.

"That's a party ball! You never know what's going to come out of it so be careful."

'Well, why not?'

Ducking under Mario's lunge, Ranma spring boarded off his back and onto the platform. Raising a fist, he rapped hard on the yellow party ball. A cheesy festival song played from nowhere and the ball suddenly turned pink before dumping its payload of items on the ground.

"Alright, lets see what we got here. Walking bomb bomb? I don't think so." Casually, he chucked it over his shoulder to the platforms below. One explosion later and a green blur sailed into the stratosphere.

Suddenly the announcer voice came on, "Yoshi defeated!"

Ranma had returned to the item pile, "Wow, a Louisville slugger, sweet!" Ranma took a moment to examine the bat before tossing it over the edge.

Down below, Bower grunted as he took another series of hits from Mario. It was getting down to crunch time and Mario was fighting desperately, using his small size and superior speed to his advantage. He was getting in about 4 hits to his 1 hit.

KONK

Bowser winced as an object fell from the sky and hit him on the head. Looking down, he saw it was one of the rare home-run-bats that Ness had commissioned for combat. The thing was packed so full of Ki that a glancing blow could send someone flying. At high damage levels, it was pretty much a death sentence.

Grinning, Bowser picked up the slugger.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ranma momentarily looked up to see a red blur flying into the stratosphere. Then the announcers voice came on.

"Mario defeated!"

'Time to move on!' He thought to himself. Grabbing a Pokeball from the remaining items in the pile, Ranma jumped off the platform and on to another ship where the remaining fighters had gathered.

"Fireball!"

"Whoa!" Doing a wild twist in midair, Ranma avoided the green fireball, but the Pokeball was knocked out of his hand.

"Bowser! Catch!"

For one perilous second, Bowser looked up from his fight to see the red and white ball head straight for his face.

WHAM

And was sent flying as Peach knocked him off the ship.

"Gotcha!" Peach let the pokeball gently fall into her hand.

WHAM

And was immediately tackled from behind by Luigi, who then grabbed the pokeball out of midair.

"Let's a go!" Luigi pulled back his arm for a throw…

SWISH

And threw nothing.

"Looking for something?" Luigi turned around to see Ranma, smirking as he held the captive pokemon. With a kick and a toss, he threw the ball in the center of the remaining fighters.

At least, that's what was supposed to happen. At that moment Luigi released a ki blast from his legs and propelled himself towards the ball, just barely catching it.

"Its mine!" Peach tackled Luigi to the ground and grabbed for the pokeball, but was unable to wrest it from his grip.

"I don't think so!" Ranma also joined the fray, trying to get a hold on the red and white menace.

"You're not getting this one!" Bowser also joined the fray.

Then, the pokeball slipped. Everyone looked down and was momentarily blinded by the flash of light that emanated from the open ball. Everybody was thinking the same thing. Whose ball was it?

That all got blown to hell though.

"ELECTRODE!"

In the middle of their tangle of limbs, claws, and other appendages, was an almost exact replica of the pokeball, except bigger and with eyes.

Then, the pokemon started glowing.

It was Peach who said the last words.

"Aw $#+"

Then everything was consumed in one huge explosion.

11111111111111111111

Once again, Ranma was surrounded by the darkness of a pre angel entrance. Sighing to himself, he got ready for another fight.

However, he didn't see the rainbow cruise. Instead, it was the place where he had fought that machine like enemy. And, it was deserted.

There was a huge screen directly in front of him. The readout was showing:

GREEN TEAM VICTORIOUS

Ranma: 1 life

Bowser: 0 lives

Peach: 0 lives

Mario: 0 lives

Luigi: 0 lives

Yoshi: 0 lives

"Sweet! So, does this mean I won?" Ranma asked aloud. No one was around but he had the feeling that someone could hear him.

"Depends on your definition of victory," The voice was deep and seemed to come from everywhere at once, echoing off of the infinite nothingness that surrounded the arena.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Hmm…alright then."

Suddenly, in front of him, a bright light flashed and several arcs of electricity raced around the arena, almost blinding to the eye. The light show faded, to reveal…

"Bowser?"

"Wrong. I am GIGA BOWSER!"

There were very subtle differences between the two. All of Giga Bowser's spikes were sharpened and shiny, giving his shell an evil look. His face had a cruel smirk on it, and the top of his head had a small flame coming from it. Perhaps his most noticeable feature however, were the two devil shaped horns that crowned his head.

Not to mention, he was about 4 times bigger than Bowser.

One phrase came to mind.

"Oh hell no."

To be continued…

11111111111111111111

A/N: Well, our major brawl has finished leaving team Ranma the victor and a Giga Bowser to mop up. Will Ranma be able to defeat him alone? Find out in the next chapter of SMASH BROTHER RANMA!

Summer vacation is here and author season is now open.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And we are back folks with a brand new chapter of Smash Brother Ranma. Grab your controller, its game time.

11111111111111111111

"You're telling me you've actually met Master Hand?" asked Nabiki incredulously.

"Yep. Shortly after I left hell, I was summoned to his headquarters by a strange creature."

**Flashback**

It had been three days since he had escaped from hell with the Netherworld king's contract. He had said that he would come and collect on it when his adopted daughter came of age. It still amazed him how easily he had bought that lie. One would have expected the Netherworld ruler to be a bit more skeptical than he was.

But now, he was in the middle of nowhere, huddling close to a small campfire for warmth, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. It was obvious that he needed to find a wife, but even if he did get married and settled down with a family, there was always the possibility of having a daughter.

The Netherworld king may have bought his half baked lie, but he sincerely doubted that he could escape Kircheskvoy's wrath if he ever found out the truth. So what was he going to do? He had been pondering on that question for three days now and he was still no closer to a solution.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves alerted him to a presence entering his campsite.

"Who's there?" Faster than the eye could track, Genma shifted from his relaxed position into a full fighting stance, his eyes scanning the foliage carefully.

_Peace human. I merely wish to speak with you._

Genma blinked and knocked on his head a few times like someone trying to fix a broken radio. He could have sworn that voice came from inside his head.

_Yes I am talking inside your head. I communicate to your kind through telepathy._

"Tele-what?"

_Telepathy. It is the only way I can hold conversations with your kind._

"What do you mean 'my kind'?"

_Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you._

A moment later, a creature emerged from the forest. He was vaguely catlike, purple in color, and nearly as tall as him. He didn't walk along the ground; but floated a few inches above it. His most distinguishable feature though, was a tail sticking out of his backside.

It was the strangest thing Genma had ever seen.

_My name is Mewtwo, and I believe that I have an answer to your problem._

Genma instantly dropped his stance, "You do? How? Tell me!"

_My boss has taken an interest in your plights, and he can offer his assistance, but you will have to talk with him yourself._

"Please, take me to him!" shouted Genma. After three days of thinking and getting no closer to a solution, Genma was desperate for anything that could help him.

_If you wish to deal with him, then follow me through this portal._

Mewtwo raised his hands, or rather appendages seeing how there were only 3 fingers on each one, and darkish purple energy began to gather. When he had a full ball of the energy, he began to shape it into a flat disk like shape. Finally, he let the energy go, forming a portal in the air.

_Please step through the portal._

Genma didn't need telling twice and dove in headfirst.

11111111111111111111

"Giga Bowser?"

"You got it. I hope you're ready for a real fight now!"

"Real fight my ass, you weigh like 400 pounds! And I only have one life left!"

"If you had fought better in the last battle, you would have had more lives than you do now!"

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Enough complaining, now defend yourself!"

This was the only warning Ranma got before Giga Bowser let loose a torrent of flame from his mouth. Jumping nimbly to the side the martial artist was slightly surprised to find a giant claw coming right towards him.

Somersaulting in the air over the claw, Ranma landed back on the ground, before having to dodge several more strikes.

'_Damn, not only is he enormous but he's fast too_.'

Giga Bowser didn't let up his assault, discarding his more powerful attacks for quick claw strikes.

'I can't even get anywhere near him without getting burnt or clawed.'

Gradually he was being pushed towards the edge, furiously dodging the strikes of the giant behemoth. He was standing right on the edge preparing himself for a blow when a suicidal plan came to mind. Ducking under another swipe, Ranma walked backwards off the ledge, grabbing onto the edge at the last moment.

"If you wish to commit suicide, I'll be more than happy to let you," came Giga Bowser's mocking voice, slowly moving forward with steps that seemed to shake the ground.

Waiting for Bowser to get close enough Ranma let go of the edge and kicked off the air, using the double jump technique that Master Hand had granted him. Twisting to the side to dodge Bowser's attempted strike, Ranma hit the ground prone position.

Rolling to dodge the behemoths foot stomp, Ranma slipped right between Giga Bowser's legs. Before Giga Bowser could even turn around, Ranma had kicked off the ground and grabbed onto his back.

"You're a quick little runt," he growled appreciatively.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" With a boost of ki to his legs, Ranma quickly ran up the slope of Bowser's shell before he could shake him off.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Bowser nearly fell over as his head became the target of several hundred punches. Roaring in rage Giga Bowser shook his head, dislodging his passenger.

Using the air time Giga Bowser gave him, Ranma took the opportunity to launch several mini Moko Takabishas at his opponents head before finally landing on the ground.

"Not bad for a runt," commented Giga Bowser as he shook his head a few times, "I guess I better stop going easy on you."

Ranma almost lost his balance in shock. He had inflicted 62 damage with that combo and here he was shrugging it off.

'This is gonna take a while,' thought Ranma, preparing for Giga Bowser's counterattack.

11111111111111111111

**Flashback Continued**

Genma looked around at the office he had been transported to. It was a cheap affair that was nice and was comfortable, but inexpensive.

"Good evening Genma," The martial artist turned around and got his first look at the black visage of Master Hand, dressed in a black suit with a dark body, the only prominent feature on him being the two white gloves he wore.

"I hear you've gotten yourself into a bit of a pickle my friend."

Genma thought it odd that Master Hand would be calling him friend when he hardly knew him but took it in stride, "You could…say that."

"Deals with demons are not lightly forgotten or forgiven; you would have done well to know that."

"Well I didn't," snapped Genma loosing his temper at being reminded of his mistakes, "I went and made a deal with the devil himself and I can't pay either. Now can you help me or not?"

"Yes I can help you, for a price."

Genma cursed inwardly, it figured that the only way he could get out of one deal was by making another one, "What are your terms?"

"Simple. I get your son."

"What do you mean 'you get my son?' I don't have a bloody son! That's why I'm here in the first place."

"Allow me to elaborate. If I set things up so that you get a wife and have a son, he will eventually come to me. You're basically getting something for nothing. I'm offering you a way out of the contract and the only thing I get is what I paid you in the first place."

"That sounds a little too good to be true."

"It is, there's another catch."

'_Goddamnit_, "And that is…" he asked edgily

"Rest assured that I will give your son a choice about whether he wants to join me or not, the decision will ultimately be up to him and the choices you make as a father."

"But what's the catch? What kind of business are you running here anyways?"

"I run a universal fighting competition called Super Smash Brothers, and the only catch to my deal is this," Master Hand reached under his desk and produced a sheet of paper.

"And what's this?"

"This is the contract you need to sign. Once you sign this contract, your wife and child will be guaranteed. Also, you will be placed under a low level idiot curse."

"Idiot curse?"

"Perfectly harmless," assured Master Hand, "It just amplifies your bad traits and lessens your good ones. And by the way, you won't remember you had this conversation even if you don't sign the contract."

Genma thought about it carefully, even though he knew he really didn't have a choice. Finally, he reached out a shaky hand and took the offered pen from Master Hand. With slow strokes, Genma signed his name on the contract.

If Master Hand had a visible face, he would have been smiling now, "A pleasure doing business with you. Mewtwo, please escort Genma back to his campsite."

_Right away Master Hand._

Mewtwo, who had been standing behind Genma the entire time, opened up the portal back to his campsite. The last thing Genma heard before walking through the portal was Master Hand talking on a cell phone.

"Yes operator, this is Master Hand. Could you patch me through to Setsuna please?"

**End Flashback**

11111111111111111111

Darting in lightning quick, Ranma dodged Giga Bowser's claw strikes and punched at his underbelly, which was slightly softer than his titanium hard shell coated with spikes. Emphasis on the word slightly though.

With the exception of his head, and to a lesser extent his hind legs, his whole body was covered in the shell armor making him almost impregnable. It was turning into a very long endurance test and Giga Bowser was pulling ahead.

Three claw strikes that had slipped past his guard left him with 42 damage, and his fire breath had knocked him up to 54. Although he was landing nearly 7 hits to 1, his sheer power and weight had effectively deadlocked the battle. Ranma was like a mosquito, and Bowser was the very big animal he was trying to sting.

Even though the fight had been going on for nearly 5 minutes, no items had appeared on the field. There would be no saving grace from them in this fight.

Jumping back from a power hit that went off with the force of a bomb, Ranma hurled several weak ki blasts aimed at his opponent's face. They were more of a distraction then an actual attempt to do damage.

When Bowser brought up his claws to defend his face, Ranma took his chance and jumped towards Bowser's back once again, in an attempt to reach the only weak point on the his body.

However, Ranma wasn't expecting Bowser's retaliation this time. Twisting his enormous body in a circle, just before Ranma landed on him, Bowser dove inside his shell, twirling rapidly.

Ranma cursed as he saw his safe landing platform turn into a mass of whirling spikes. It was too late to change his direction now though. Crossing his arms in front of his face, Ranma took the spikes head on.

Big mistake.

The martial artist may have been prepared for the spikes, but he wasn't prepared for the ice that rolled off his shell during the attack, making it a whirling vortex, drawing him straight to the shell.

Good thing it only lasted for about 3 seconds, but that was enough to put Ranma at 109 damage. Despite being impaled on several spikes, he wasn't bleeding. There weren't even any visible wounds on him, but the pain was there, along with the weakness that came with it.

'_What's with this guy?' _thought Ranma, wincing as he got up from the ground, _'I've tried everything to get him off the stage but nothing's working!'_

And then, the idea struck him as a lightning bolt as Bowser fired his flame breath at him again. Mentally preparing himself, Ranma immersed himself in the Soul of Ice.

"Hey death-breath! Try laying off the garlic bread before you open your mouth again!"

The comment seemed to hang in the air for a little while before Bowser responded, "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me chubby! Or is your brain as slow as your attacks?"

11111111111111111111

In the viewing room…

"What the hell is he thinking?" shouted Link at the TV screen.

No one watching had an answer for him. After all, no one had ever been stupid enough to insult Giga Bowser, especially when he outweighed everyone by a few hundred pounds.

"That kid has a death-wish," commented Fox, saying what was on everyone's minds.

Although the limiters and parameters installed by Master Hand prevented people from actually getting killed, Giga Bowser had often made people wish they were dead from the severe beatings he gave out.

Bowser Jr. sighed and bowed his head in a silent prayer, '_There are just some things that you don't say to my dad,' _he chided Ranma silently.

11111111111111111111

The plan, had worked past perfection, which was why Ranma was now running in a spiral for his very life. It hadn't taken much to upset the guy; Giga Bowser was a natural hothead with a fiery temper, and insults produced a volatile reaction.

"Come here you little runt!" he shouted, running after Ranma, his claws flailing out in front of him in a blind rage. Giga Koopa could run surprisingly fast once he got going, and it was taking all of Ranma's suppressed agility to stay ahead of him and his attacks.

'_Almost there…'_ It was five more steps to the center.

"Gotcha!" shouted Giga Bowser triumphantly as Ranma stopped moving. Seeing the claw coming towards him, Ranma met the fist with own.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

The resulting hurricane worked perfectly, except for one flaw. By Newton's laws, objects in motion tend to stay in motion, and Bowser's fist couldn't even be stopped by the power of the tornado. With a hit that would have left him staggering had he still been on the ground, both people were launched into the tornado.

Despite the pain he was feeling, Ranma managed to maintain his grip on the soul of ice, lessening the damaging effects of the tornado. Giga Bowser was not so lucky though. The fire that was produced inside his belly was only adding more fuel, making the storm even stronger.

'_I…it's never been this powerful!'_ though Ranma fearfully, _'If Bowser doesn't calm down soon, I don't know if this thing will die off!'_

Pieces of the stage 'Final Destination' began tearing apart, adding pieces of metal to the dragon blast to bludgeon the people caught in it. Doing the only thing he could think of, Ranma curled into a ball and shielded his face and his chest, keeping a tight grip on the soul of ice. The only thing he could do now was ride out the storm.

11111111111111111111

Back in the viewing rooms, everyone stared at the TV screen with a mixture of awe and horror. Giga Bowser's damage counter was well over 400, and Ranma's was nearing 300. Generally, someone with that much damage would be sent flying with a small love tap, but the tornado refused to let them go.

"Someone get Master Hand!" shouted Falco. Captain Falcon immediately ran at full speed up the stairs to Master Hand's office, passing the elevator. A few seconds later, a purplish portal opened up to admit Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, and Master Hand.

"Move," he commanded. The Smash Fighters hastily complied and cleared a path towards the TV. Blue energy seemed to radiate from the gloved man's hands as he approached the screen. Gently laying a hand on the screen, the announcers voice suddenly shouted "TIME!" and the screen went blank.

There was a moment of silence in the room, and then Master Hand spoke, "Roy, Link, please fetch Ranma from the locker room and carry him to my office. I don't think he'll be up to walking after taking that much damage without being knocked out. Mewtwo, take Ganondorf with you and help Giga Bowser to the infirmary. You'll find him in the guest teleporter room."

11111111111111111111

Ranma was vaguely aware of being carried from the locker room again, by two people. He wanted to ask what happened, but he couldn't work up the energy to speak. He seemed to fade in and out of consciousness as he realized he was being taken to Master Hand's office.

In reality, the walk took about five minutes from the locker room, but Ranma couldn't even remember it. Before he knew it, he was sitting in front of Master Hand again.

"Take this Ranma, it'll wake you up a bit," Ranma felt a tea cup being pushed into his hands and drank the substance without question. Slowly the office came into focus around him, along with the visage of Master Hand.

"Wh…what happened? I remember trying to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha and getting knocked into it but…"

"The fight ended in a tie," interrupted Master Hand before Ranma could go any further, "Had it not been for my intervention, I believe you two would have been caught forever in that tornado you created."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Ranma sheepishly.

"Nonsense, there's no need for you to apologize, you did what your fighting instinct told you to do against a larger and stronger opponent, and I commend you for your strategy, but I'm afraid that after the destruction you caused with it, I'm going to have to ban that move from your arsenal."

It was inconvenient for him but he accepted it as necessary for the safety of the other fighters, "Did the stage make it?"

Master Hand sighed, "Sadly, no. I'm afraid it's going to take several months to build a new Final Destination. A shame really, that was one of the favorites. Oh well, its not the first time it's happened."

"How's Giga Bowser?" asked Ranma suddenly, "Did he get out okay?"

"Of course, he is our strongest fighter after all," assured the gloved man, "He's in the infirmary visiting with his son Bowser."

"So, I still don't get what happened. What made my attack so powerful?"

"Creatures of Bowser's race have a natural ability to breathe fire and store it in their bellies. When you used the Hiryu Shoten Ha, the never dying flames in his stomach gave the tornado an infinite source of fuel. Had the match continued, you'd both probably be in a coma right now."

Ranma shuddered; he didn't like the sound of that at all.

"The damage you take while fighting in the Super Smash Bros. arena is equivalent with the injuries you would sustain if you were in a normal fight, which is why you feel the after effects when you finish a battle. You may not bruise or bleed, but your body will act accordingly to the hits you take."

"So if you take too much damage, then you could…"

"No. No one will ever die on my watch. The limits set fighters and the safety parameters are here for a reason after all. I might release more and more limiters as the fighters get more advanced like yourself, but as long as I run this place, no one's life will ever be in danger here, you have my word on that."

As the martial artist got up to leave, Master Hand called out to him, "Oh, and Ranma?" Ranma turned around, "You're going to be feeling the toll of your fights when that tea wears off. Get some rest; you fought a good fight today."

The Saotome kid nodded his thanks and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

11111111111111111111

"Setsuna? Who's Setsuna?" asked Akane.

"I'm not really sure," admitted Genma, "But everything he's said turned out to be true. I didn't remember a thing about that meeting until I saw him come up on the TV screen."

"So does that mean the idiot spell that you claimed he put you under is gone too?" asked Nabiki skeptically.

"Actually yes. With knowledge of the spell comes the knowledge to fight it, after all, anyone who knows their under an idiot spell will naturally try to correct themselves of their faults, essentially negating the essence of the spell. One who does not know of the spell though, would be acting on their idiocy and would act according to their mental procedures produced by the spell in the first place. The forget spell and the idiot spell go hand in hand really."

Silence followed his statement.

"I don't even know what half of that meant," admitted Soun.

"Trust me, it makes sense," assured Genma.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Nabiki after another moment of silence.

"Well, I don't know about you, but the first thing I'm going to do is visit Nodoka and cancel the engagements."

There was exactly 3 seconds of silence before everything went to hell.

11111111111111111111

A/N: Took me long enough didn't it? Oh well, couldn't be helped. By the way, Mr. Game and Watch and Young Link are never going to be in this story unless someone can think of a really good reason and/or plot contrivance, and no I refuse to put time travel in this story unless everyone wants to get really confused.

Also, the fighting arenas Flat Zone, Battlefield, and Poke Floats will probably not appear here either.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review on the way out.


	10. The Secret Files of Master Hand

This is pretty much a character bios page that I'm compiling for those who don't know much about the characters in the game. It will be updated periodically as more people come to the arena.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Link

**Age**: 20

**Origin**: Hyrule

**Occupation**: Hero

**Universe Origin**: Ocarina of Time

**Fighter Status**: B+

**Smash Bros. History**:

After finally burying his troubles with Gannondorf and the Ocarina of Time, Link went to live among the Gerudo as a child to learn the ways of the sword. After spending nearly 4 years among them, he went adventuring for another 6 years throughout the land of Hyrule. He returned to the castle after that period, only to find that the land was being flooded.

With no way to save the land, Link split the Triforce into 7 different pieces so that someone may uncover it in the future and use it to build on the ashes of the old kingdom. With Zelda, they were able to escape through the Lost Woods to SSB headquarters where Master Hand recruited them.

To this day, it is uncertain how Master Hand was able to return the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage back to him, but it has given him an edge in the recent battles.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

Due to the frailness of the arenas and the general power of magic in general, Link is not able to use any of the gifts from the gods such as Din's Fire, Faroe's Wind, and Nayru's Love. While he does have access to his bow, he does not have access to his magic arrows.

Master Hand has also exclusively forbid the Megaton Hammer and the Lens of Truth. The last time he used the Megaton Hammer, the Pokemon Stadium was put out of commission for a week.

The Lens of Truth was considered an unfair advantage because Link was able to tell if a crate could explode on you are not, and whether there were any items in them.

**Recompenses**:

In order to make up for the loss of some of his equipment, Master Hand showed Link how to store things in stuff space, giving him an almost unlimited supply of arrows and bombs. There is also a magical affixation on his boomerang, which will return to him even if it is caught or lost.

To make up for his loss of magic energy, Link has been taught to use Ki in his attacks, letting him use his Spinning Sword Slash without it being too draining on him. He can also use this move to help him back to the stage as the third part of his triple jump.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Zelda

**Age**: 19

**Origin**: Hyrule

**Occupation**: Princess

**Universe Origin**: Ocarina of Time

**Fighter Status**: B- (Shiek A+)

**Smash Bros. History**:

After the dealings with Gannondorf, Zelda returned to the Castle to fulfill her duty as Princess and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. In the 8 years that Link was traveling Hyrule, Zelda never married and assumed the throne of Hyrule after the king fell ill (whose spirit was later moved to a boat).

Alongside her duties as Princess, Zelda also learned the ways of the Shekai from her mentor and caretaker Impa, while the Triforce of Wisdom supplemented her martial arts training greatly, making her a formidable fighter in her Sheikai form.

When Hyrule became flooded, Zelda also escaped to SSB headquarters with Link, and she also passed down her piece of the Triforce to an unknown descendant in the hopes that a new kingdom would be built on the ashes of the old one.

To this day, it is unknown how Master Hand recovered the Triforce of Wisdom and gave it back to Zelda, but it has given her an edge in recent conflicts.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

Due to the sheer power of the Triforce of Wisdom, Master Hand has locked it while she in Sheikai form. Whenever she changes back into Zelda, she regains access to those powers, but she looses the speed and agility she gains when she transforms to Sheik. Technically, she doesn't have any "locked" abilities, but she has to choose between one or the other, which is why she can change forms at will.

**Recompenses**:

(Zelda)

Before coming under the tutelage of Master Hand, Zelda had a lot of raw magical energy which she didn't know how to shape to anything useful. Now after her training, she is able to use watered down versions of Naryu's love, Faroe's Wind, and Din's Fire. She is also able to implement her magic into some of her regular attacks.

(Sheik)

While it isn't hard to store many needles on one's body, Sheik was taught the stuff-space technique nonetheless. However, since Master Hand didn't want her to just recklessly throw out needles; he put a limit onto how many can be in stuff space at a time, regenerating when used up. One of his more clever inventions. Shiek has also been outfitted with a chain which can also be put in and out of stuff space at will.

Side Note:

Sheik is still a girl, and she is still Zelda, no matter what she may look like.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Ganondorf

**Age**: Somewhere between 35 and 40

**Origin**: Hyrule

**Occupation**: Villain

**Universe Origin**: Ocarina of Time

**Fighter Status**: B-

**Smash Bros. History**:

Ganondorf has always been the main troublemaker of the Hyrule land. No matter which adventure Link went on, Ganondorf was either plotting his next evil scheme or interfering behind the scenes. He was sealed in the Divine Realm for a period of time after his defeat at the hands of Link, but escaped when the sages died and the seals weakened.

He was also the person who flooded Hyrule, setting things up when Link wasn't there. He came to Super Smash Bros. shortly thereafter, after being beaten by the person who inherited Link's Triforce. The records do not show any names.

After he came to Super Smash Bros. via a portal in the divine realm, Ganondorf immediately started a huge battle with Link and Zelda, turning the Hyrule Temple stage into the Hyrule ruins when he entered his beast form. He was defeated in the end though, and Master Hand signed him on as a fighter.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

Due to the destruction of a popular stage, Master Hand forbids Ganondorf from using his beast form as long as he is fighting in the Super Smash Bros. arena. His two favorite swords which he usually carried with him were also sealed, due to their immense power from their long contact with him.

Several other abilities such as his energy balls, flight, and earthquake attacks have also been disabled as well, due to their sheer power and destructive nature.

**Recompenses**:

Weaponless, Master Hand assigned Captain Falcon as Ganondorf's trainer in hand to hand combat, so Ganondorf's fighting style is a lot like the falcons, except slower and more powerful.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Mewtwo

**Age**: Unknown

**Origin**: Kanto (Pokemon Region)

**Occupation**: Pokemon (Slightly Evil)

**Universe Origin**: Pokemon Red/Blue (or Fire Red and Leaf Green)

**Fighting Status**: S+

**Smash Bros. History**:

Mewtwo was the last person to sign up to fight for Super Smash Bros. but hew was the first to arrive. Searching for a place to house his cloned Pokemon after his battle with Mew, Master Hand took him in as his first employee. He was a prime recruiter, as he had the power to cross dimensions and recruit their top fighters. This is how people like Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Marth, and Roy were recruited. It is easy to say that without Mewtwo's help, Super Smash Bros. probably wouldn't be where it is today.

As mentioned before, Mewtwo was the first person to come to SSB headquarters, but he refused to fight, mostly due to the limiter restrictions that Master Hand insisted on. Mewtwo was pretty much the only person who Master Hand couldn't offer any re-compensation for his locked abilities, so that really dampened his spirit.

However, after many fighters began to willingly accept the limiters and tiring of acting the proverbial 'janitor' around Smash HQ, Mewtwo accepted the limiters and began to fight with the other people. Although he lost many times at the start of his career, he quickly adapted to them and started dishing out as much as he took.

He is currently the reigning champion of the single battles tournament.

**Locked/Limited Abilities:**

Being a psychic pokemon of equal standing with Mew, Mewtwo's power was nearly limitless. His limits reduced his actual psychic power by nearly 80, took away his powers of flight, the area that his psychic powers can encompass, and limits his ability to communicate telepathically with other, as speaking in an opponents mind was counted as a distraction.

**Recompenses**:

None.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Pikachu

**Age**: Unknown

**Origin**: Kanto

**Occupation**: Pokemon (Good Guy Oriented)

**Universe Origin**: Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow (or Fire Red and Leaf Green)

**Fighting Status**: B+ to A-

**Smash Bros. History**

Not the actual Pikachu that belonged to Ash, but rather a cloned version of him from the incident with Mewtwo and Mew. Unlike the other clones, this Pikachu was born with all of the originals memories and experiences, and the love of competition, one of the main reasons he was allowed as a competitor rather than a pokemon supporter. To date, he is the second out of the three pokemon that actually compete in the league and tournaments that take place.

Pikachu is lightning quick, and this particular one trained by Ash, has enormous stores of power. He is experienced in fighting with different conditions and is excellent at adapting to different situations. Pikachu is also the most experienced in team battling, adapting to his teammates fighting style and supplementing him to the best of his ability.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**

Pikachu has phenomenal control over his lightning abilities and they pack quite a punch too. Therefore, Master Hand had to limit his power and control somewhat. There is also a delay period in which Pikachu has to charge up his lightning instead of carelessly throwing it around.

**Recompenses**:

The main thing Pikachu has gained from his time with Master Hand was his revised quick attack, named by many the Lightning Teleport. Although the damage is very slight, the actual purpose of it is to get back on to the stage. The technique itself is almost impossible to guard against due to its quick nature, and also makes edge guarding it very difficult.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Jigglypuff

**Age**: Unknown

**Origin**: Kanto

**Occupation**: Pokemon/Singer

**Universe Origin**: Pokemon Red/Blue (or Fire Red and Leaf Green)

**Fighting Status**: C+

**Smash Bros. History**:

Another person who tagged along with Mewtwo in order to escape a trainer who was abusing her because of her unwillingness to fight. She was picked up by Charizard who noticed her abandoned and injured on the road. She was later convinced by Master Hand to compete in the SSB tournament, but is still unwilling to 'take the kid gloves off,' leading to her current rank.

Which is not to say that she's completely helpless though. Her main strategy is to put opponents to sleep using her special sing ability and then pound the living daylights out of them wile comatose. She also has a very strong rollout attack which, unfortunately, has very little control but is not lacking in power.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

The only real handicap that Master Hand imposed on Jigglypuff was the range of her 'sing' ability. Before, it could put people to sleep across the arena, but now the combatants have to be in close proximity to her. The song also takes a couple seconds to take effect, making it possible to dodge it.

There was also the ability Jigglypuff had to sleep and regain health, but Master Hand saw this as an unfair advantage and eliminated the health gain.

**Recompenses**:

The Death Sleep is probably one of the most infamous moves created by Master Hand. He originally commissioned the attack especially for Jigglypuff as a joke but it turned out to be surprisingly effective and useful. Now, whenever Jigglypuff falls asleep, a small amount of pure energy radiates out from her core for a very short distance, ensuring a virtual 1 hit K.O. in most arenas. While the attack itself only does around 30 damage, the distance that the receiver gets sent flying usually ensures a ring out.

It should also be noted that with this move, Jigglypuff was able to single-handedly beat Master Hand. Although this has been viewed with some speculation as Master Hand was only fighting with his right hand at the time.

Jigglypuff has also been taught how to float by Kirby, the inventor of the technique, by filling her body with air, allowing her to recover from incredible distances.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Samus Aran

**Age**: Estimated to be around 21

**Origin**: Galactic Federation colony world K-2L

**Occupation**: Bounty Hunter

**Universe Origin**: Metroid (Take your pick)

**Fighting Status**: B-

**Smash Bros. History**:

Samus Aran encountered the Super Smash Bros. Headquarters after accidentally flying through a wormhole on completion of a mission. It turned out that Master Hand was already seeking her, but she was incredibly hard to find with her amount of traveling across the galaxy. Things worked out in the end.

Having nothing better to do in her time between missions, Samus signed on as a Smash Brother. Now during her time in between missions, Samus participates in the Smash league and tournaments.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

There are several nasty things that come out of Samus' gun arm that no sane human being would ever want to be on the other end of, namely the wave-beam, plasma beam, ice cannon, super missile, and super bomb. Her rapid fire shooting has been disabled as well, leaving her only projectile attacks a missile launcher and a blue plasma charge shot.

Samus' flamethrower, while not completely disabled, has had its range shortened considerably, limiting it to within a foot of her gun arm.

**Recompenses**:

Samus had a huge reliability on ranged weaponry, so it hobbled her considerably when most of her weapons systems were banned. Therefore Master Hand commissioned several hand to hand fighters; including Captain Falcon, Mario, and Fox, to help her with close combat. She has made steady progress in that field.

Master Hand has also supplied her with an infinite supply of missiles and how she could store them in sub-space. For a small loss in power, she can also make the missiles track an opponent's heat signature.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Mario

**Age**: 23

**Origin**: Mushroom Kingdom

**Occupation**: Part time hero, part time plumber

**Universe Origin**: Super Mario Brothers

**Fighting Status**: A+

**Super Smash Bros. History**:

A very popular figure in the mushroom kingdom with an ongoing rivalry with Bowser over many, and oftentimes petty, things. This changed though, when during one of their old school fights (Mario collapsing the bridge under Bowser) Mario asked Bowser if he could put a little variation in his evil plots.

Bowser, who had also been getting bored of the same routine started putting forth new challenges for the Mario bros, such as tennis matches, soccer games, and the ever popular go-kart racing. Over time, various other parties started to get involved in their activities, such as ROB, Star Fox's trusty computerized droid.

Mario was the first person to get involved in Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo met with Princess Peach and petitioned her to get her crew involved with Super Smash Bros. Suspicious of the offer, Peach asked Mario to check things out and report back to her. Mario obliged and signed up for the SSB tournament.

Since then, the entire mushroom kingdom crew has joined the ranks of SSB, including Bowser.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

In his home-world, Mario had always been able to use the magic cape to soar through the air. This was the first ability Master Hand locked, as it allowed him to recover from insanely far distances. His super jump and long jump were also disabled, although Master Hand never really gave a good reason for doing that. Mario was a good sport though.

**Recompenses**:

In exchange for the loss of his powerful jump moves, Master Hand changed the magic of Mario's yellow cape so that it could deflect projectiles with a single swish. Master Hand also gave him the ability to call up his fireballs at will instead of using a fire flower. He can also charge the fire to release a stronger version of it that flies straighter.

For his triple jump, Master Hand also had Captain Falcon teach Mario how to project ki from his legs, allowing him to do a powerful uppercut that can send opponents flying in a shower of coins.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Luigi

**Age**: 22

**Origin**: Mushroom Kingdom

**Occupation**: Sidekick

**Universe Origin**: Super Mario Bros.

**Fighting Status**: B+ to A-

**Smash Bros. History**:

Luigi has often been referred to as Mario's sidekick and tag along, and he's perfectly happy with that. While some people may resent living in others shadows, Luigi seems perfectly content with staying behind the scenes. This attitude in itself has given Luigi his own streak of popularity.

Like his description entailed, Luigi tagged along with Mario to check out the SSB arena before Peach and Bowser came. His fighting style is actually one that he invented himself as an offshoot of Mario's.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

Luigi has also had his cape banned. The distance his jumps usually gain have also been limited as well. He also knows Mario's coin uppercut, but Master Hand made it so he wouldn't gain any distance when he used it.

**Recompenses**:

Luigi actually taught himself how to fire a ki blast from his legs, launching him vertically towards the stage. If Luigi can hit a person in the sweet spot with his uppercut, the person will get sent away in a shower of flames.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Peach

**Age**: 21

**Origin**: Mushroom Kingdom

**Occupation**: Pincess

**Universe Origin**:

**Fighting Status**: B

**Smash Bros. History**:

Peach came from the Mushroom Kingdom shortly after Mario won the first super smash bros tournament. She was a bit reluctant to fight at first, but really got into it after the first time she K.O'd Bowser with her techniques. While she isn't very well versed in the fighting arts, she is quite capable of using various items such as a frying pan, to send her foes into the stratosphere.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

Peach is actually one of the few people that doesn't have any locked or limited abilities. Her whole fighting style was learned at Smash HQ, and her techniques were self-taught.

**Recompenses**:

Peach normally has the ability to pluck vegetables out of the ground and use them as projectiles. As a joke, Master Hand put in a slight chance for Peach to draw something completely different out of the ground, including but not limited to, beam sabers, bombs, and baseball bats.

11111111111111111111

**Name**: Ranma Saotome

**Age**: 19

**Origin**: Japan/Nerima

**Occupation**: Martial Artist

**Universe Origin**: Ranma ½ Anime

**Fighting Status**: To be determined…

**Smash Bros. History**:

Ranma Saotome is the son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. At age 6 he was taken away from his mother to leave on a 10 year training trip to learn under several masters. Like planned, this made Ranma a very formidable fighter, but as a direct result of this training trip, made him lacking in the social and intellect department.

He arrived at the arena by pure chance, being malleted by one of his many fiancées onto one of the angle platforms used to carry people into the arena and getting into a spectacular fight with Samus, winning by a hair. He has now joined the ranks of the SSB fighters.

**Locked/Limited Abilities**:

So far, the only locked ability Ranma possess is the Hiryu Shoten Ha, which produces a tornado that feeds off of a person's angry battle aura, or any heat source for that matter. During a fight with Giga Bowser, Ranma employed this technique, causing serious injury to both of them in the process. This caused Master Hand to ban the technique shortly afterwards.

**Recompenses**:

Remain to be seen…

11111111111111111111

**General Notices**:

It should be noted that almost every fighter here (with exceptions like Mewtwo) has been given access to Master Hand's special technique the 'double jump' in order to make the fights last longer and to get a little more air combat in the fights.

11111111111111111111

Authors Notice:

Super Smash Bros. History encompasses the history on how the people were actually employed by Master Hand and brought into the arena; it doesn't discuss the details of their pasts.


	11. Authors Note And Teaser

IMPORTANT! READ THIS FIRST BEFORE READING BELOW!

You've probably been wondering, why the hell hasn't ClanCrusher updated his stories for so long? Well, here is your answer. Because I've recently started work on the Fanfiction Reviewers Academy, I have to set a higher standard for myself as well as the people around me, and thus Smash Brother Ranma is undergoing a major re-write in order to shore up some plot holes, throw in a villain or two, and generally improve on the whole story. Below I have included the re-written versions of the first and second chapter for your enjoyment.

11111111111111111111

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma one half, I don't own Nintendo, I don't own that stupid announcers voice that starts the beginning of each and every match of Super Smash Brothers, I don't own the master hand, I don't own any characters that belong to that game. I could go on all day.

11111111111111111111

**Chapter 1- Ready…**

Ranma sighed to himself as he woke up early for the third time that week. He had been staying at the Tendo's Dojo for three years now, and his father's constant morning fights had trained him to wake up at the god forsaken early hours of the morning.

Feigning sleep, Ranma watched through slightly closed eyes as his pop sneaked towards his bed, an evil grin on his face. Slowly, Genma reached down and grabbed his son's muscle shirt.

"WAKE UP BOY!" Shouted Genma suddenly.

Ranma's eyes snapped open suddenly, "ALRIGHT POPS!"

Genma didn't even have time to be surprised from the shout as he found his grip broken and himself flying out the window. Laughing softly to himself, Ranma jumped out the window to join his pop for the morning spar.

'It's the small things in life…' he thought to himself as he faced his father across the koi pond.

Nabiki sighed as she heard Ranma's shout reverberate through the whole house. Time to begin another day. She didn't used to be a morning person but Ranma's entrance into her life left little choice in the matter.

11111111111111111111

"You know, there was a time when Nerima was actually interesting…" mumbled Ranma to himself as he saw Kuno charging towards him, bokken raised above his head.

Stepping to the side at the last minute, Ranma let the wooden sword pass him with an inch to spare. Letting Kuno overextend himself, Ranma drove his elbow into his back as he passed. Using Kuno's moment of recovery to his advantage, Ranma round-housed the Blue Thunder in the back of the head, dropping him instantly.

"Come on Ranma! We're going to be late for school!" shouted Akane, running past him into the building.

"Darn, and here I was hoping to sleep inside the classroom instead of outside in the hall," grumbled Ranma, but nevertheless followed Akane inside.

11111111111111111111

Miss Hinako was boring, the lecture was boring, he didn't understand the foreign language, and someone who fell asleep at midnight and woke up at dawn was pretty damn tired during the afternoon, which explained why Ranma was currently asleep on his desk.

Hinako smiled to herself as she withdrew a 500 yen piece from her desk. While she thrived on ki and wasn't particular to any type, Ranma's ki was different, it felt better to her than others, and she took every opportunity to "educate" Ranma about sleeping in class.

Ranma grimaced to himself as he _felt_ Hinako moving towards him. Call it the martial artist's sixth sense if you will.

_Damn and I was almost asleep too._ He thought bitterly.

"Happo 500 yen…"

Faster then the eye could see Ranma got up from his desk and jumped out of the way from the attack. Poor Daiskue who didn't get out of the way in time was immediately drained.

Hinako, in her adult form, blinked at the disappearance of her target.

"Looking for me?"

The English teacher whirled around only to get the yen piece knocked out of her hand. Before she could say anything she felt Ranma's fingers on her right breast and lower back, the pressure points that would temporarily seal off her technique.

Ranma left her standing there for a few seconds before returning to his seat, putting his head down and falling asleep. Although even a non-martial artist could sense it, Ranma paid no attention to Akane's angry battle aura.

11111111111111111111

There was only one thing Ranma was grateful for about school, and that was the lunch break in between the monotonous classes. Sitting outside underneath his favorite tree, the pigtailed martial artist watched the going on's of his fellow classmates.

Kuno had just gotten thrown into the cement wall for professing his love for Akane and Nabiki was pointing at him while talking to some of her "subordinates." Ranma groaned for what seemed like the tenth time that day, whenever Nabiki took interest in him it was never good.

Swallowing the last of his sandwich, Ranma jumped onto one of the tree's branches and spring boarded up to the third floor where his classroom was, leaving Nabiki scowling at him from the ground floor.

Unfortunately she was able to corner him after school had let out.

"Hey Ranma, I have a deal…"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want to hear it and I'm not interested."

Nabiki was a bit taken aback at being so casually rebuffed but she quickly recovered, "Saotome, need I remind you of…"

"No you really don't need to remind me. You've "reminded" me of that crap since the first day I got here, and I don't need to hear it again."

"Well then, I hardly need to explain it then. Care to reconsider?"

"No I really don't care. I don't want any part of it," seeing her start to frown Ranma added, "And this discussion is over. I'll see you at the dojo."

With that Ranma jumped out the window in his classroom, landing gracefully on the ground.

Nabiki was furious, no one ever refused her offers, or they would get what was coming to them. Taking out her cell-phone, Nabiki dialed a few numbers.

11111111111111111111

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Without even looking behind him Ranma caught the titanium umbrella by the handle, grunting slightly as its weight pushed him back a few feet.

"Ryoga, seriously man, can't you come up with a new line or something?"

Taken off guard Ryoga paused in mid attack as if considering something, "I dunno, what should I say?"

"Try something cooler, like "Defend Yourself" or "Prepare to Fight." Prepare to die is so generic and overused its rusting."

Ryoga sat down and thought about it for a second, "You know what? You're right, I think I need a new line."

"Happy to help," with a friendly wave Ranma walked off towards the dojo.

Ryoga had taken exactly two steps when he remembered something, "Hey wait a second! We still have to fight…aw crap now where am I?"

Hearing a low rumble of thunder Ryoga automatically reached behind himself to get his umbrella…

"Huh? Where is it?"

…only to find out that Ranma had walked off with it. His cursing and death threats soon gave way to the squealing of a small pig.

11111111111111111111

Just before the rain hit, Ranma unfurled Ryoga's umbrella, shielding him from the water. The freak rainstorms that happened around Nerima were so common it was getting easier to predict them.

Standing outside of the dojo for a few seconds, Ranma braced himself for the storm to hit when he entered, "There always has to be drama," he said to himself. Unfortunately he didn't even get to enter the dojo before Akane came storming out.

"RANMA! What are you doing with Ryoga's umbrella? You were picking on him again weren't you?"

_Alright, here's my ticket out of this _thought Ranma suddenly, "Yes Akane, I was picking on Ryoga again, then on the way home I flirted with Shampoo and asked Ukyo on a date. Finally I kicked P-Chan into the sky on my way home. Happy?"

Ranma almost laughed in spite of himself. He probably could have performed the Hiryu Shoten Ha right now without even having to walk in a spiral.

"RANMA YOU BASTARD!" With a scream of fury Akane launched the martial artist into orbit.

11111111111111111111

"Something tells me that this wasn't supposed to happen," said Ranma to the blackness he now faced. When Akane had hit him, he had gone straight past LEO into UEO. The only problem with that was that he hadn't come back down. Instead he was standing on some sort of glowing platform, still holding Ryoga's umbrella.

Then suddenly, as if someone was lifting off a veil around him, the darkness faded into a much larger flat platform seemingly suspended in space. It was then he realized that he wasn't alone.

Across from him stood something akin to a robot decorated with armor varying shades of orange and red. It was impossible to tell what the thing in front of him was human due to a green visor that was placed across the section where the face would have been.

"Um…excuse me but I think I accidentally…"

"READY…"

Ranma nearly jumped at the voice that came from nowhere, "Who said that?"

…FIGHT!"

"Fight? But I was just…" His words were cut off as he saw the robot like thing in front of him charge forward.

11111111111111111111

This is a re-write of the prologue. I went through and re-read this story and I found a lot of inconsistencies that I want to fix before they get out of hand. The re-write will probably take some time.

Changes:

Complete re-write. First version was boring as hell so I changed it.

11111111111111111111

A/N: This is the re-written version of chapter 2. I realized a little while ago that the whole chapter was a grand total of four pages, so I lengthened it a bit, factored Ryoga's umbrella into the fight and introduced an antagonist into the story where there was no "villain role" previously.

11111111111111111111

**Chapter 2: Man vs. Machine?**

It was only due to the last 3 years of the Neriman brand hell he went through that saved him from a pounding by the armored figure. Sidestepping the charge Ranma jumped away to get some distance.

"Hey come on now, I don't even know where I am," protested Ranma, continuing to stay out of reach of the attacker, "I don't even know you!"

Silence was the only response he got. Jumping back a few more feet Ranma watched as the figure extended its right arm. Where a hand and fingers should have been there was an empty tube.

Ranma's fascination quickly died down as the tube released a missile headed straight towards his face.

"Woah!" Dropping to all fours, Ranma let the missile pass above him and quickly jumped away from the ground to avoid a second.

"Alright, I don't know who you are, but if you want a fight you got it!"

The machine-like enemy paused for a second before slowly extending its good hand in a "come on" gesture.

"Gladly!" shouted Ranma before darting forward, Ryoga's umbrella extending in front of him. Right before Ryoga's umbrella would have made contact with the enemy; Ranma darted to the right and attacked the person's left side instead.

Falling for the fake out, Ranma got a clean shot on the enemies' side, knocking it back a few feet. Not letting up on his attack the martial artist charged forward again, hoping to keep up the pressure. This time the machine wasn't fooled though.

Right before his attack, the machine rolled into a small ball and rolled right between Ranma's legs, avoiding his attack completely. Turning around to face his opponent, Ranma didn't notice the flashing red ball that the thing had left behind.

BOOM!

Until it blew up right between his legs. Wincing in pain, Ranma was completely open for the next attack and took the machine's gun-arm right in the stomach. Flying into the air, Ranma unfurled Ryoga's umbrella to ward off another barrage of missiles that followed his assent. Lacing just the right amount of ki into the weapon, Ranma chucked it at his foe, putting the right spin on it so that it would return back to him.

His foe merely took a small step to the right and avoided it completely, much like he had done the first time that technique was used on him. Landing on the ground, Ranma opened his hand and caught the umbrella as it came back to him.

"Nice moves," he said to the machine type thing standing across from him, "But let me show you mine!"

This time the machine met him partway in their melee. Tossing the umbrella on the ground Ranma caught the machines forward punch and did a tai chi toss onto the ground, only to be amazed as the thing seemed to recover in midair and land on its feet.

"What the hell?"

His stall almost cost him as another missile grazed his shoulder. Mentally cursing himself for his hesitation, Ranma rolled back and grabbed the umbrella, expecting some more missiles to come at him.

However, the robot like enemy had retreated and was now charging up a big blue ball of energy from its gun arm.

"Okay, now that looks bad."

Rushing forward Ranma moved at a slight angle so as not to present an easy target. The machine didn't seem overly concerned with it though, rotating to keep him in its field of vision. Just as he was about to close the distance for an assault, the machine abruptly stopped charging and rolled out of the way.

"What the…why'd you stop charging?" asked Ranma. After gathering that much energy, he would have at least expected the thing to release it at him.

In response the thing merely motioned towards its gun, which was now glowing a bright white. A second too late, Ranma realized what that meant.

**BOOOM!!**

Fortunately, he had the sense of mind to at least partially dodge it, so the blue energy blast didn't hit him head on. On the other hand…

"God damnit that hurt," Said Ranma, picking himself up off the ground. His pants had been singed and his shirt was falling away into ashes. He wasn't sure if the person standing in front of him was human or not, seeing as how his ki scan was only registering bits and traces of energy, but he could swear that the thing was smirking.

"Oh so that's how you want to play then?" asked Ranma, starting to smirk, "Well I have one too. Moko Takabisha!"

The blast hit the thing head on, sending it up in the air. Once again though, Ranma saw the thing seem to use empty space as a platform to recover in midair. Rolling into a ball, the machine started dropping bombs in midair, forcing Ranma to retreat again.

As soon as the machine landed, Ranma shot forward like a bullet, hoping to start an attack before the thing could get its land legs back throwing away the cumbersome umbrella as he did so. He wasn't disappointed either, as the thing barely had time to shoot off a missile before Ranma was engaging it at close range.

Just as Ranma had expected, the machines melee skills were not on par with its ranged skills. While it was a decent hand to hand fighter, it was easy to tell Ranma had the upper hand. Grabbing the gun arm, Ranma pointed it away from his body and unloaded a single handed chestnut fist into the things upper body, finishing up the combo with an uppercut that sent the machine flying off the stage…

…or so he thought. Once again, to Ranma's expectations, the thing performed a midair recovery jump, but it was too far away to get back on to the stage. Then, once again to Ranma's amazement, the thing brought its knees to its chest and started glowing white, and then suddenly the thing launched into a second midair jump, spinning rapidly, gaining just enough distance to get back onto the stage.

"Well that was pretty damn convenient," said Ranma, starting to get a little annoyed. How many mid-air techniques did this thing have? He didn't have time to think though, the thing was charging up another one of those blue energy blasts.

11111111111111111111

Marth wiped the sweat off his forehead and pressed the towel to his face. He had just finished his three stock match with Mewtwo, ending up in a humiliating loss for him with a 0-2 finish. While it was better than the time when Mewtwo had skunked him, it was still embarrassing.

Taking his limiters off, Marth shouldered his towel and walked out towards the lobby. As he walked out of the lobby he glanced over to the match viewing TV screen where several people were watching the final match of the evening take place. He was just about to leave the lobby when Roy called over to him.

"Hey Marth, you might want to watch this, some new kid is taking on Samus!"

"New kid? Do we have an ID on him yet?"

"Nope. Master Hand hasn't announced anything either so we're all wondering who he is."

Curious, Marth walked over to the TV screen just in time to see a black haired boy do a wild midair twist to dodge Samus' missiles, returning fire with his on energy blast, which Samus also dodged.

"What are the match rules?"

"One stock no time limit since it's a new fighter. He's holding his own pretty well considering he doesn't even have a double jump. Samus hasn't even knocked him off the stage yet," responded Link who was sitting on the couch, "I wonder if Master Hand planned this."

11111111111111111111

Master Hand smirked to himself as he hacked into the Ygdrassil database to retrieve Ranma's folder. It felt good to defy the gods, especially since they were constantly complaining about his disregard for the laws of the universe.

"Screw em," he said to himself as his fingers flew over the keyboard. How else was he supposed to run a fighting arena for the best if he didn't have the best fighters? Bringing up Ranma's file, Master Hand started to read.

11111111111111111111

Ranma grumbled to himself as the thing retreated and started firing missiles again. Apparently the thing had gotten enough of his melee skills and was trying to play it safe. He couldn't afford to wear himself down by repeatedly throwing ki blasts at it and it could just retreat again if he tried to engage in melee. To top it all off, the whole arena was flat so there were no obstacles to hide behind either.

BAM!

And judging by the sheer amount of missiles the thing had already fired, it wasn't going to run out anytime soon. He needed a new strategy.

Then, as the thing was charging up another energy blast an idea hit him. Focusing as hard as he could, Ranma charged up his own energy blast, but before he released it, he forced the energy back inside of him, trying to imitate the machines technique. The feeling made him feel like his veins were on fire.

11111111111111111111

Samus paused for a second as her opponent fell to his knees in pain. A blue like energy pulsated out from his body briefly before it died down to a faint glow. Slowly, the boy stood up to full height, as if the effort took everything he had. Finally the boy got into a fighting stance and opened his eyes, now glowing a brilliant golden color.

Samus didn't waste any time in firing another barrage of missiles, some tracking and some power. The golden eyed kid waited until they were almost upon him before dodging at a speed that belied his previous pace.

She didn't even had time to fire another missile before he was right next to her, his glowing hand reaching for her. In desperation, she pointed her gun right into the boy's chest as he did the same to her.

"LION'S ROAR!"

She didn't need to say anything for her blast, it spoke for itself.

11111111111111111111

Marth shielded his eyes as a white light suddenly illuminated the screen, blinding everyone in the lobby.

"Who won?" asked Link, watching the fading screen intently.

No one spoke for a few seconds, and then the loud announcer voice shouted, "GAME!"

Finally the screen cleared and Marth saw Ranma, hanging on to the edge at 98 damage. Samus was nowhere to be seen.

"Someone get to the locker room, that kids gonna need help standing up after that shot," said Roy suddenly, snapping everyone out of their stupor.

11111111111111111111

Ranma groaned as he pulled himself back up onto the platform. Per the usual with new techniques, he was almost completely drained of energy. It was a good thing that the final blast he fired sent that machine type thingy into the stratosphere.

Limping over to where he had thrown the umbrella, Ranma picked it up, using it as sort of an unsteady crutch.

"Now what?" he asked to his surroundings. As far as he could tell, there wasn't any way out except for jumping off into the dark abyss and he wasn't in any hurry to go there seeing as how he sent the machine type thing down there.

**Greetings Ranma!**

Ranma nearly jumped as the voice came out of nowhere, "What the…where are you?"

**I am not actually in "that" place right now. You're in a pocket dimension fighting arena.**

"Oookay, so how do I get out of here?"

**Normally after the match is over you'd automatically be transported out, but since we don't have ki sample from you for our transporter, we're going to have to do it manually. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

"So what do I do then?"

**Just step on that white circle over there.**

"Sounds easy enough."

**Don't worry; someone will catch you on the other side.**

"Huh? What the heck do you mean by tha…?"

Ranma didn't get an answer as white light enveloped him and his body started to disappear. His awareness of the arena faded, being replaced by a completely new environment and voices started filling in the deafening silence.

"Careful now, he's coming through."

"Don't open it until the light shows green, these transports take time."

Ranma slowly opened his eyes only to find himself staring into darkness, "Hello?" He called out uncertainly.

"He's up! Open it!"

**Pssssssht**.

There was a sound of hissing steam and the sound of metal moving. Finally, the pod cracked open allowing light to leak in, illuminating a room with a few people in it.

"Are you doing okay?" asked a guy in a green tunic when the pod opened fully.

"I…think so…" Ranma responded uncertainly. Hesitantly he tried taking a step forward, only to stumble straight into the guy with the green tunic who caught him easily. Ryoga's umbrella tumbled unceremoniously out of his hand and on to the ground, making a spider like crack in the floor.

"Someone grab his stuff," the green tunic man ordered, "And someone help me get him to a room." Carefully, the green tunic man put his arm around his shoulder. He felt someone grab his other arm and turned to see none other than the machine he had just fought earlier supporting his other side.

"What the…" said Ranma, about to wrench his arm out of the machines grip. He didn't have the strength to break that machines hold though.

"Something wrong?" asked the man as he noticed Ranma staring at the armored suit.

"Wasn't I just…you know…fighting that thing a second ago?"

"Well yeah, it was a pretty good fight too."

"You mean it's not trying to kill me?"

"Um…no. Why would she?"

"Well I dunno, I just thought…wait a sec…she?!"

11111111111111111111

Master Hand sighed and saved the file to his computer. It wasn't the worst he had seen but it was still pretty bad.

A slight buzzing sound in the back of his head alerted him to an unwanted presence even before he appeared. Groaning, Master Hand spun the computer screen around so that the monitor was facing away from him just as Jodah; lead technician of Ygdrassil came through the screen.

"You really think this is funny don't you?" asked Jodah as soon as he fully materialized. He had long black hair and brown eyes, standing a good six feet off the ground, a small circular mirror in his hand. He was cloaked in the common white apparel of the gods but the look on his face right now would have befit a first class demon.

"Actually I think it was quite amusing, it's not every day that you get to see Ranma come up with a new technique like that in the middle of battle."

Jodah slammed his fist on the desk, bringing his face an inch away from Master Hand's black visage, "You don't get it do you? Do you think these other dimensions just fade into the background when they loose important people like Ranma?"

Master Hand didn't respond but Jodah didn't seem to be expecting one, "The answer is they don't. If we're lucky, they get thrown into chaos, becoming dens for the shadows of evil with none to oppose them, causing a serious imbalance in worlds. And guess who has to clean up the mess?"

Master Hand sighed and didn't say anything. He had had several versions of this same conversation with Jodah before and found that he left quicker if he didn't argue with him. It wasn't as if he was going to listen to him anyways.

Snarling at his unresponsiveness, Jodah reached a hand into the mirror, causing it to ripple like water at his touch. When he withdrew his hand, it now firmly clutched a silver colored CD.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked mockingly, catching the light with the CD and playing around with it.

"It's a CD," responded Master Hand simply, "Used to hold data, files, music, and other such things."

Jodah smirked, "Usually true, but in this case no. This CD holds the executioner program. All it would take is a few clicks of a mouse and your little pocket dimension would be nothing but a memory."

Okay now that was new. However, Master Hand still had once ace up his sleeve, "And of course, you being such a diligent hard working god, have Kami Sama's permission to do this of course."

Master Hand smiled to himself as he saw Jodah mentally deflate and replace the CD within the mirror, "Every time you break into a new dimension for your little arena makes my boss a little less merciful to your cause. You would do well to remember that." With that Jodah dived back through the monitor and was gone from the office.

"What a depressing guy, eh?" he said seemingly to himself.

_He seemed rather serious this time,_ Responded a voice in Master Hands head.

"Kami Sama isn't going to order the destruction of a dimension with so many leading characters in it. Not only does it go against everything he stands for but it also would create more problems that it would solve."

_True, but if there's one thing I know about Jodah, its that he can't really see the bigger picture beyond what is placed in front of his desk._ _We might have to consider the fact that he could go rogue at any time..._

"Trust me brother, I'm always considering."

11111111111111111111

"You mean to tell me that I got the living crap beaten out of me by a _girl_?" asked Ranma.

Ranma felt a sharp, almost painful, tug on his supported right arm. Turning he stared into the girls green visor which stared back as if to say "You've got a problem with that?"

Wisely, he decided to shut up.

"Man this thing has some nice weight to it," said a voice behind him. Turning he saw a blue haired man with a sheathed sword and a cape picking up his, or rather Ryoga's, umbrella. Experimentally, he swung the umbrella as he would a sword, getting a feel for the weight.

"Too heavy for me to use though," he said shouldering it, "You carry this thing around all the time?"

"Not really, I stole it from a guy I knew right before I came here."

Marth shrugged and started leading the way out of the locker room, Ranma and his two supporters bringing up the rear.

"By the way, who are you guys?" asked Ranma suddenly realizing he had no idea who they were.

"I'm Link from the land of Hyrule," responded the man on his left, "That's Samus; I'm not sure where she's from actually."

"She uh…doesn't talk much does she?"

Link was about to answer when the door in front of him opened up and a burst of applause and cheering suddenly filled the previous vacuum of silence.

While Ranma had had his share of the supernatural and unreal, it still took his mind some time to process the twenty odd humans…or rather creatures…that now stood in front of him. Most of them were human but scattered among them were animals and demi-humans with animal characteristics.

"That was awesome!"

"What the heck was that blue thing? I though Mewtwo was the only one who could…"

"Where did you come from?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you single?"

Ranma jerked his head up at that last comment but the person who said it didn't step forward. People continued pelting him with questions until Marth finally stepped in front of him, "Alright that's enough, you'll have plenty of time to pester him at breakfast. He needs rest right now."

The chattering died off and the crowd dispersed, allowing Samus and Link to lead Ranma through the lobby and to the door on the other side.

"Where the heck am I anyways?" asked Ranma as the door opened up into a long hallway.

"You're at the Super Smash Brothers Headquarters, made for the best fighters in the galaxy to participate in friendly fighting competition," responded Link, "And of course to fight in the occasional tournament with incredible prizes."

Ranma merely nodded, the fatigue of his earlier ordeals catching up with him. He was now being half drug by his supporters down several long hallways that he could barely keep track of.

There was silence for a few more minutes before Marth finally stopped at a door with a computer screen on it. Typing in a few numbers, the blue haired swordsman pulled up a new menu with some names on it.

"It looks like he's bunking with you Link, there's a message from Master Hand telling him to get some rest and come see him first thing in the morning."

"Who's Master Hand?" asked Ranma tiredly.

"The arena master," Marth said simply, "Link, throw me your card."

Link reached into his pocket, withdrew a card and tossed it to Marth who inserted it into a slot, "And here's your home for the evening."

The room was built simply but comfortably. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room and a small door, probably leading to a walk in closet, on the side. A single lamp on an ornately carved wooden dresser between the two beds filled the room with light and a single window opened up onto a cloudy sky.

Ranma didn't need much more of an invitation than that and promptly flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

"Well, that didn't take long," said Link after a brief silence. Quietly Link and Marth left the room. Samus paused at the doorway, looking back at the prone martial artist before giving him a small salute and leaving the room.

11111111111111111111

A/N: Hope that will keep you occupied for a time while I finish the re-write of this story.


End file.
